Burning Hearts
by Ziomy
Summary: Bella & Alice go to Italy to save Edward from the Volturi. Aro is mystified by Bella's potential & refuses to let her go. Along the way Bella tries to save Edward & Alice but finds that her heart may just be stolen by an unexpected member of the Volturi.
1. No Compromises

**Bella's POV**

As I stood there, my eyes transfixed on the pale face of the vampire I love, I couldn't help but worry. The look on his face as he read Aro's mind…it couldn't be a good sign. Edward was always so stoic, so in control, but in those few seconds that the Volturi conversed amongst themselves, he appeared to be suffering. What could that possibly mean? What could this royalty of vampires do that was so terrible that he would be balling up his fists as visual confirmation of his agitation?

"So, what do we do with you now?" Aro mused as he broke from the mini vampire huddle. I sucked in a deep breath. What did he mean, 'what do we do with you?' let me go, that's what you can do with me.

"Couldn't you just let us go?" I dared say. Edward, if possible, stiffened even more at my side, his hold on my shoulder almost painful as he held me closer to him.

Caius stood up from his throne in one swift black cloaked movement and appeared directly in front of my face before I could even blink.

"How _dare_ you?" he began but I cut him off quickly.

"Oh, I dare, alright. What have I done to you? What have any of us here done to any of you? You abide by certain laws do you not?"

"Bella!" Edward interrupted, but I cut him off almost immediately.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You let us go NOW!"

The room went deathly silent. All eyes were on me. Alice let out a little moan and I knew she was seeing an unpleasant future.

"I like this one!"said Aro, barely containing his amusement. He snapped his head toward Edward and all trace of humor was gone in a split second.

"Turn her."

"No!" shouted Edward. He took a step forward blocking me from the majority of the room.

"You saw my mind, you know we weren't going to let her stay alive, she is too much of a risk. But now, I think it would be such insanity to let someone with her potential, with her bravery, go. It would be such a waste. Surely you see that Edward."

"Are you saying that you are willing to kill an innocent?"

"She is hardly an innocent!" bellowed Marcus. "I see your tie to her, it's repulsive and unnatural."

"Ah, my brother, please be still." Cooed Aro. "You see this relationship as unnatural, but imagine the possibilities!"

Caius, who was still standing but mere inches from me pushed me. The hold that Edward had on me was broken and I felt my head slam against the stone wall.

I was amazed at myself when I was able to stand right back up and not pass out from the blow. I did have a piercing pain in the back of my head. I reached back and felt something hot and wet. I looked at my hand to see it covered in blood. Oh, damn. I was bleeding in a castle turret surrounded by angry vampires.

I looked up and countless eyes, hungry red eyes, starred back at me. Edward was at my side before I could comprehend the immense danger I was in.

"Bella." He groaned.

"I'm fine." I said shifting myself in his sudden embrace.

"Be still everyone." Aro addressed to the crowd of vampires who were inching their way toward me. They obeyed immediately but only just barely.

"Edward, how do you do it?" Asked Aro, clearly amused. I, however, was not.

"Leave Edward alone. If it's me you want you can have me, I don't care just let them go."

The entire room was filled with the reverberations of the laughter coming from every immortal in the room.

"How brave of you, but, sadly, I cannot aquiess your request." He shifted his attention to Edward.

"Turn her now or she will die. I will either have her as one of us, or as _lunch_." He said the last word with vehemence.

"Do it, Edward." I said through clenched teeth.

"I will not." He growled back.

"Edwa-"

"No! Bella, I can read his mind. He will not let you go! He will not let any of us go! He wants to make you his…"

"Mate." Finished Aro.

I was frozen in place. I could not take my eyes off of Edward. How could he just stand there and let me die. Did he really mean what he said to me at the edge of my backyard the day he left me? Did he abhor the idea of me becoming a vampire so much that he would rather me not exist? I flipped my attention back to Aro.

"If he turns me, will you let him go? Will the surrender of my human life grant him his freedom?"

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Shut up Edward. If he agrees, you can go and forget I ever existed as you so clearly wanted to the day you walked out of my life."

"Will you agree to be my mate?" asked Aro.

"I will only ever be Edward's mate. I love him, no one else. Do you really believe that I would give my heart and my body to someone as…vile as you? Do you honestly believe that threatening me and the only other person I have ever loved will make me want to be with you? You're nuts! No, I will not be your mate, but I will stay here for as long as it takes as long as I know that Edward and Alice will be allowed passage back to their family."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but that will not be possible. However, this I _can_ promise. He will live. We will not kill him." Again he turned back to Edward. "This will be the last time I ask you. I do believe I am being fair here. Turn her or she will die and you will live to see the blood drained from her body, slowly by whomever I chose. What is your answer?"

Edward was as still as a statue for several minutes before he turned to me.

"Is this what you want? You would rather be a prisoner to the Volturi than keep your soul?"

"I want to be with you…forever." I said my voice barely above a whisper.

"As do I my love. Forgive me Bella." He said as his eyes seared into mine. I was confused. Was he apologizing for loving me? He loved me?

"For what?"

"For this." And he held me close to him and pressed his lips hard against mine before moving my head to the side exposing my neck and biting down on my flesh with all of his vampire strength. I yelled out in pain…but not for long. Slowly I felt myself become weak. Slowly I felt the numbness in my body. I willed Edward to be strong and resist the urge I knew he was feeling now. I knew that he thirsted for my blood for far too long. I know that this act was causing the animal within to become unleashed. I just hoped that he would tame it before it was too late.

I don't exactly know how long I was out for, but I was unconscious. What brought me back was the indescribable pain I was in. Every centimeter in my body burned and flared as if I was in a mold of white hot iron. My blood felt like lava flowing through my veins. My heart pounded slowly against my chest, every beat felt like a nail being hammered into my body. My body convulsed in the excruciating pain and I could just barely register that I was not alone.

"I didn't think he would do it."

"Well, she's your responsibility now."

"Why? Aro," said a young male voice. "I am not a baby sitter. I am not going to follow her around and make sure she behaves."

"You will do whatever it is I tell you to do. Is that understood?"

I heard nothing for several moments and then a, "Yes, my master."

The fiery pain overcame me once more as I drifted off into what can only be described as hell.

*******

I'd like to give a special thanks to luvsemtalkdarkandhandsome for helping me come up with the title to the story. I would also like to thank Jazzvamp90 for all of her words of encouragement! Both of you are the best. Everyone else, check them out, they both have amazing stories :)


	2. Blood Lust

**Bella's POV**

Cool hands caressed my face. Cool lips brushed the skin on my cheek.

"Edward?" I whispered my voice harsh with rawness.

His hands and his lips are what I regained consciousness to. The fire that had overwhelmed my body before was now gone. Everything was different. I could smell roses from far off in a distance. I could feel wind brushing over my skin. I was completely aware of everything around me, even with my eyes closed. I sensed a presence in the room with me, subtle movements of a robe or a cloak being brushed against the surface of a stone floor.

"You are awake; however you wish to keep your eyes closed. How curious to see that you still hold on to human attributes that make you too scared to face the truth of your transformation."

That was not Edward's voice! It was then when I remembered everything that had happened. I was a _vampire_. My eyes shot open as I realized this. I don't know if it was such a good idea. I was visually assaulted by an ultra enhanced version of…everything. I was suddenly frighteningly aware of the ache in my throat, a thirst so great I felt that it would never be quenched. I grabbed at my throat. The pain I felt before was now replaced with an intense thirst for blood, any blood I didn't care. I needed it, and I needed it now. I whirled in the direction that I knew the only other person in the room was standing. I expected Aro, Marcus or even Caius. I was not expecting to see Alec smiling back at me radiantly.

"You're even more beautiful now than you were when you were human. I'm pleasantly surprised." I attacked him. I jumped up in the air landing on him and tackled him to the ground slamming his head on the stone floor effectively cracking the area below us.

"I need blood, now!" I yelled, the ache in my chest becoming increasing unbearable.

He laughed and it sounded like a cool winter's morning; icy cold yet oddly comforting.

"Bella, maybe you should think about letting me go so that I can get you the blood you so crave." He said still laughing.

"I'm glad you find my suffering so amusing." I hissed at him.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Get off!" I didn't comply. I didn't trust him. When I didn't move I saw him focus his eyes on mine. A thin mist enveloped us and it tingled against my skin.

"Damn it." He pushed me off of him but I landed gracefully in a crouching position. "It's like trying to move a brick wall with you! I can't touch you."

"Alec, is it? Do I need to go on a rampage through this entire building or are you going to show me where I can annihilate a deer or something?"

He was rendered temporarily speechless as he arched a perfect eyebrow. I wondered if he always was this good looking or if my insane need for blood was affecting my ability to see or think clearly.

"A deer?" he asked incredulously. "What would you need a dear for?"

"To…eat…or drink whatever it is that we do." I said just as confused by his confusion at my request.

"Um, sorry, no Tofu here, strictly red meat. Would you prefer a man, woman…_child_?"

A snarl ripped from my chest as I lunged myself at him. He caught me in mid air and threw me across the room. I bounced off the wall and charged at him again. He caught me a second time, but held me up against his body, cutting off my ability to move.

"I forgot how touchy newborns can be. Bella, I was just messing around with you. Aro thought you might react this way. You wouldn't be drinking from a live body. We will bring you bags of that disgusting blood donor blood."

The thought of being able to get rid of the ache in my throat was a relief. I relaxed in his hold on me and leaned my head into the hollow of his neck. If I thought vampires smelled good before, it was nothing compared to how they smelled to me now. I inhaled deeply before looking up at him. He was only about a foot or so taller than me but it was enough for me to have to crane my neck.

"Please?" I begged. "Just hurry."

"I so need to get a new job." He said as he let me go and walked out the door. I began to follow him but he stopped midway down the hall and snarled at me.

"Stay." He said with authority. I couldn't help it. I cowered and ran back inside the room.

Once back inside and once over my initial self kicking for allowing a member of the Volturi boss me around, I finally was able to focus on the room itself. It was completely unremarkable. I was in a perfectly round room. The floor was made of stone as were the walls. There was one window, if that's what you want to call it. It was more like a rectangular, vertical slit in the wall. In the center of the room was a very ordinary queen size bed with a wrought iron frame intricately decorated with red roses. White bed sheets covered the bed. A large cream colored circular rug lay underneath it and one nightstand. The nightstand had and orgel lamp and an empty picture frame. The only other thing in the room was an ancient looking wooden chest at the foot of the bed. Nothing else. There was no bathroom. There was no closet. I was being held prisoner in a comfortable looking castle turret.

I sat down on the bed and wondered where they were keeping Edward and Alice. I would have to try and pry it out of my annoying prison guard. Speak of the devil…

The door opened and closed faster than any human eyes would have been able to comprehend. The smell of packaged blood smacked me in the face and the ache grew stronger. Within a second of the door closing, Alec tossed me three pints of blood which I caught effortlessly. I ripped them open gulping them down one after another. It soothed the ache but didn't satisfy.

"More." I breathed between mouthfuls.

"Your thirst for human blood is insatiable."

"More." I repeated sounding a little breathless even to my own ears.

"No, I am not your messenger boy. You want more, you go and find more. There is a host of…guests, in the lobby. You can take your pick." I looked at him, appalled. I would never feed off of a human, I could not kill anyone. I would not kill anyone. He scoffed at my expression and walked out the door. This time I followed him out.

"Wait!" I said calling after him. "Wait, fine, don't give me anymore blood. Just tell me where Edward and Alice are."

He stopped so suddenly I bumped into him and it caused me to stagger backward.

"I _really_ don't like you. I don't get why you're so important. If Aro wanted you, why isn't he here making sure you're taken care of? Why have I been chosen to have to look after you? This is absolutely ridiculous. Here you are, his soon to be mate, which, by the way, any other normal vampire would be begging to be, yet there you go pining over little pathetic besotted Edward. You really are a waste, dead or alive." And with that he spun on his heels and bolted down the massive stair case at full vampire speed. My eyes followed him down easily but I made no attempt to go after him. If he was going to be an ass then he could be one on his own. I wasn't having any part of it.

I wasn't alone for long. I turned to begin my search through the castle, or wherever I was when I heard the most beautiful, most welcome sound. Edward. I spun and saw him standing just outside my "bedroom" door. He spotted me immediately and froze in place. His eyes locked with mine and his mouth was slightly open.

"Bella." He whispered only for my ears. I couldn't take the distance. I ran, for the first time, at full speed. He caught me and held me to him tighter than he ever has. He was no longer restricted to being careful around me. He could be with me without abandon. It was the first time I felt him not holding back. He pulled me back, took my hand and led me to my room shutting the door behind him.

"Bella." He said again but it was all he could get out before I attacked him. I threw myself at him taking his face in my hands and kissing him with everything I had. I had no idea what I was missing out on when I was human. Kissing him like this right now was like being awakened to a whole other experience.

"Bella," he said urgently against my lips. "Bella, stop or I won't be able to control myself." I didn't want him to control himself I was done with him controlling himself around me. He didn't need to hold back in fear that he would kill me. I wanted him to have me. I wanted to give myself to him.

"Bella, please." He pleaded. Reluctantly I let him go. I took several steps backwards and crossed my arms.

"I guess I'm not even good enough for you when I'm one of you." I said severely put out.

"Bella, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't…you don't lo-"

"Don't you dare say that I don't love you Bella Swan! Don't ever let me here those words come out of your mouth. You know sometimes you are absolutely ridiculous. How could you even think that? Ugh, Bella, I'm crazy about you! Why in the world do you think I came all the way over here? You know good and well that I wanted the Volturi to do away with me. I couldn't live if you didn't exist!"

"No, you were just feeling guilty." He sighed clearly exasperated with me.

"Yeah, guilty is one. You could also add heartbroken, devastated, mortified, horror struck and absolutely crazy to that list. I don't ever want to be without you, Bella. I left you back in Forks because I couldn't stand the fact that I was the cause of you being in constant danger. I couldn't stand the reality that being with me was like a cancer to you. I wanted to protect you, but in doing so I've done this to you. I should say that I'm sorry but some sick part of me is elated that I can have you like this, with me, for eternity…if you'll have me."

He took several steps forward putting his hands on my waist and pulling me into him.

"I love you. I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that. Not you, not me or my stupidity. I'm sorry that I've hurt you. I'm sorry for lying to you. I promise I will never do anything so damn…moronic ever again."

I felt the wall I put up crumble before me. How long have I waited for him to touch me like this? How long have I been alone in my room crying my heart out believing that Edward didn't love me? Yet, here he was as wonderful and as perfect as ever telling me that he wants me…for his entire existence. I risked a looked into his eyes. The heart that no longer beat within my chest melted. His golden eyes staring back at my crimson ones with more love than words alone could ever capture, that 'I love you' wouldn't ever suffice. I slid my hands around his waist and breathed him in deep. His scent, _my_ Edward's scent was ever so strong. I sighed into him as he ran his fingers through my hair. Even that simple touch ignited a fire in me and my self control was just barely in place. He kissed me cheek, my jaw line until his lips found my neck. I let out a small moan. I think that's what undid him.

He grabbed my face and claimed my lips. His tongue teasing my bottom lip begging for entry. I allowed him access and it was like I was being kissed for real, for the very first time. I dug my fingers through his hair and jumped up in his arms.

"Bella, we can't." I ignored him and continued to kiss him, desperately needing him close to me. He gently laid me on the bed and took a step backward. I felt suddenly cold and alone. I sat up looking at him wondering what the problem was.

"What?"I asked timidly. "What's wrong?"

"Jane." He said, but didn't offer me any more information. When he saw that I was confused he walked over to me and sat beside me on the bed and took my hands in his.

"Bella, we're not guests here. We're prisoners. I've read every mind I've been near and we're being watched all the time. Jane has been following me everywhere, threatening me. She's also told me that Alec has been ordered to follow you. Aro is adamant in his request for you to become his mate." At this he sighed and stood up. "He thinks…he thinks he loves you." He said the words as if he was swallowing a pile of maggots.

"He will never have me Edward."

"Then he will kill us all." He was silent for a few seconds before continuing. "Bella, if he sees us like this, which he will, it could endanger your existence. I told you I don't want any more harm to come to you."

The door opened then, the wood slamming up against stone. Jane stood in the door frame leaning up against it with her arms crossed.

"Well aren't you the sentimental one, Edward." Her voice was high pitched and cold. "Let's go, I don't have all day."

Edward didn't move and continued to look at me. "I love you." He mouthed.

"I _said_ let's go." And she focused her attention on him as he doubled over in pain.

"No!" I yelled. I ran over to her and held her up against the wall by her neck, her little kid feet dangling in the air. Her eyes bulged out of her head in surprise.

"I bet you never had anyone who could stand up to you before. Touch him again and I will not hesitate to rip you into shreds."

"Harsh." She said barely able to get the words out. "But…you can…go to hell." I flung her across the room and her head smacked against it. She was up in an instant and ran over to Edward placing a hand on his shoulder.

"One more move and little Eddie will writhe in pain."

"Jane. Play nice." Said a second voice from behind me. I recognized it instantly.

"Aro." I said not turning to face him.

"My Bella," he purred. I shuddered internally. Edward flinched.

"I am not _your_ Bella." I felt a painfully cold hand on my bare shoulders and I cursed the person who dressed me in a sleeveless flimsy blouse. His hands snaked down, slowly, to my elbows and back again. His hands gathered my hair away from my neck as he bent down to kiss the place between my neck and shoulder. I suppressed the urge to throw up.

"You will be." He said softly and confidently and turned me to face him. Standing this close to him was scary as hell.

"Alec has come to see me. He is rather…put out with you, but don't you worry my dear. He will be here to assist you in anything you shall need."

Behind me Jane scoffed.

"Do you have something to say, Jane?"

"Yes. Why her?"

"Hmm, you wouldn't happen to be jealous of the new addition to our family, would you?"

I didn't hear her speak and I didn't dare turn around. I couldn't face Edward. I knew he was battling out different ways to get me away from Aro's side and I knew if I looked at him he would see the fear and repulsion I felt and doom himself in trying to protect me.

"We'll chat about this later." He spoke over my head to Jane before returning his attention back to me.

"As for you, you're hungry. I can see it in your dark eyes. Come with me and we will satiate your thirst now."

As much as I hated being near him, just the mention of more blood was enough to override my fear, if only just for now. I let him take my hand in his shale like ones and allowed him to lead me out of the room. I risked a glance behind me before the door was closed and saw Jane caress Edward's face as Edward looked at me defeatedly.

As I walked out the door I remembered something I should never have once forgotten, Aro can read minds with a single touch. I panicked for a second before remembering something else; powers have no effect on me. I sighed in relief as Aro's hand squeezed mine gently.

"It's quite frustrating not knowing what you're thinking." He said almost to himself.

"I get that a lot." I said dryly.

He stopped in front of a beautiful set of heavy looking doors and moved his hand to my shoulder bringing me into a tight side embrace. I looked up at him questioningly.

"For your own protection." Was all he offered, and then opened the door.

The smell of several different scents of blood attacked my senses. It was like walking into a brick wall of a beautiful aroma bouquet. Instinctively I felt my lip curl up from my teeth as I spotted several humans huddled up in a corner with fear in their eyes…and all I wanted to do was sink my teeth into them.

"Patience my love. I will show you how to do this the right way. We don't want you getting your pretty self all messy now do we?"

I struggled in this grasp but I was in his vice grip. I snarled and snapped and growls were ripped from my chest. I felt the venom pool in my mouth waiting, just waiting to be able to savor the feel of a warm soft body.

"I can take it from here my Lord." Said Alec appearing at my side out of nowhere. I took one look at him and then focused my attention back to the beating hearts in the room.

_Boom, boom, boom, boom._

The combined rhythm of their hearts was like African drum music to my ears. I felt the sudden release of Aro's hold on me followed by the grip of Alec's strong hands. They weren't, however, stronger than my desire to feed. I managed to use that split millisecond of opportunity to rush over to a girl who was probably my age. I picked her up and ran with her to the other side of the room. I cradled her, holding her tight against my body. She let out a sob of fear as the others screamed her name.

"Natalia! No, not my Natalia." And then something clicked inside of me. The monster within me struggled to get out as I tried to smother it. What was I doing? I let her go and Alec took my hand.

The girl lay on the floor in the fetal position unable to take her wide scared eyes away from mine.

"Go." I whispered horrified with myself. She didn't move.

"I said go!" I yelled. She scrambled up to her feet and bolted to her mother's waiting arms. Her mother held her close and rocked her trying to shield her from the monsters in the room

"Why are they here?" I breathed and it was a big mistake. It was taking everything I had not to go back and take Natalia and drain her dry.

"They're here for you." He rolled his eyes before continuing. "You know, I used to have things to do. Can we get this over with? I really don't want to wait until your hunger beats out your conscience."

"Please get me out of here." I continued to whisper. I was holding in my breath. I didn't know how many more words I could form on the air I was holding in.

He looked at me incredulously again. Clearly irritated he pulled me to my feet and out the door. Aro had already left. How charming for him to leave me like that. As soon as the door was closed I leaned up against it closing my eyes and took a deep breath of fresh, non blood invaded air and asked Alec to leave me alone.

"No." he said simply.

"Then at least let them go."

"Can't. They know too much." I opened my eyes and starred at him. "Don't you have someone here with the power of compulsion or something that can erase their memories?"

"Yes, we do, but he is not someone you have the power to boss around."

"Couldn't you just do this favor for me?" He looked at me like I was nuts.

"I don't like you remember." And he walked away. I looked at the door wanting so much to go in there to relieve the ache I felt, but I didn't dare. She was in there. Natalia. And it was her blood that I wanted most. I sighed and frustration and punched the door. I've become a monster and there was no going back now.


	3. I'm The One Who Understands You

**Bella's POV**

That was twice in an hour that Alec had walked away from me. Good riddance. He was nothing but a thorn in my ass anyway.

As I began to walk away in an attempt to find Aro and confront him about this absurdness of leaving me in a room full of humans, the screaming got louder on the other side of the door. Without even thinking I opened it up again. I couldn't let these people die because of me. I was overwhelmed with the scent of their blood yet again but I bit it back. I needed to control myself in order to save them. I spotted Caius looming over the crowd of terrified people on the floor.

"No! Stop!" I ran over and grabbed his hand just as he was going to pick young Natalia up by the neck. He shot me a look of contempt. Keeping the hold on his wrist was proving to be harder than I imagined. He shook me off and I landed on my bottom in front of Natalia and her mother. Thanks to my super speed I was able to race to block his way from them a second time.

"Caius, please!"

"Bella." He growled. I was afraid that he would hurt me and then finish them off. That's when inspiration hit me. I changed my facial expression from scared and protective to angry and possessive.

"I. Wasn't. Done. With. Them." I said each word at a time putting as much anger as I could into them. Surprisingly enough, he seemed satisfied with my little act and relaxed his posture and laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. Just wait until I tell Edward how wrong he was on his assessment of your newborn willpower. Go ahead. Feed. If you need anything, just call for Alec."

I nodded my head and waited for him to leave me with them. All the while, the screaming never stopped. Once I was sure that we were alone I raced to the opposite side of the room and sat down hugging my knees. I needed to be as far away from them as the room allowed. I should leave, but I had a feeling that I wasn't their worst threat.

I stopped breathing so that I couldn't smell them anymore. It was way harder than Edward made it seem. My brain still thought I was human and insisted that I inhale and exhale. I forced my brain to shut the hell up and forced the air to stop invading my dead lungs. I closed my eyes concentrating on the matter at hand. How was I going to get them out? How was I going to get myself out?

"Thank you." I heard a soft voice whisper. My eyes flew open. Even though people were yelling and screaming in fear I managed to pick that voice out amongst them all. Never mind that it came from thirty feet away from me.

I slowly lifted my gaze and it landed on Natalia's fragile face. I nodded once and she turned her attention back to her mother. They spoke in Italian so I had no idea what they were saying. It was probably better that way. It was bad enough seeing the terror on their faces. Even seeing them like that I couldn't help but keep my eyes on them the whole time. If I could cry I would have. There were eleven of them; five men between the ages of twenty five through forty, five woman, four of them who looked to be in their late twenties and Natalia's mother. Then there was Natalia herself somewhere in the age range of seventeen through twenty. All of them looked to be related to each other with their dark brown hair and long eyelashes, the same olive skin tone and beautiful green eyes. I wondered how it is that they ended up here but the thought of that was almost too much for me to imagine. I heard a knock at the door and I stood up immediately.

"What?" I yelled. "I'm…uh…a little busy in here." I lied.

"It is me Alec. Aro sent me to bring you a towel or something." He said in a bored voice.

"Um…just a second." I looked around the room worried that I would be caught lying. I didn't exactly know how I was going to save these people, but I couldn't just let them die. Natalia stood up and ran to me stopping just inches from my face. I was startled and took a step backwards. She had been crying and the blood had rushed to her face. I could see the red pooling just under her cheeks and it distracted me.

"Take my blood and pretend." she said barely above a whisper. I prayed that Alec hadn't heard that, but then again I barely heard it over the screaming and gasps of shock coming from her family. I shook my head. I would kill her or turn her if I tried. She nodded her head encouraging me to take it. When I refused again she bit down on her wrist, wincing in pain as beads of blood streamed down the side of her arm. Immediately I felt the rawness in my throat return. It throbbed as the monster within me raised its ugly head out from the shadows. I picked her up and took her to the part of the room I was previously sitting at and cradled her.

"Are you sure?" I mouthed hoping that she would say yes. Tears fell down the side of her face as she nodded. I didn't need any more encouragement. I pushed back the venom that gathered itself in my mouth I willed it not to affect her. I hoped that I wouldn't turn her. I really didn't want this life for her. I looked at her one last time and her eyes were closed tightly shut and she was muttering what sounded like a prayer in Italian. I really hoped her God was listening.

I took her hand in mine and I bit down over the bite she had already made. It was like chugging ice cold water on a hot summer day or like drinking a warm cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter night. I relished the way her blood felt going in my mouth spreading through my veins. I heard her heart beat rapidly in fear and in pain. The twisting knot in my stomach undid itself and all sense of humanity left me for those few moments. I had become a monster, a monster who didn't care whether this girl lived or died, a monster who wanted nothing more than to take gulp after gulp of her warm, soothing delicious blood -"

"Looks tasty, but if you weren't planning on killing her you should probably stop now." Alec's voice came from directly beside me. It brought me back to myself, to Bella. Reluctantly, almost impossibly I stopped feeding. It took three attempts to finally take my lips off of her flesh, but I managed to. I looked down at her and felt repulsed. How could I have done this to her?

"Here." He said as he handed me a black towel. I looked at him in wonder. What the hell was he doing? He was sitting there next to me with his head tilted back resting on the wall, looking at me from out of the corner of his eye.

"You have blood all over your face Bella, wipe." And he took the hand that wasn't holding Natalia and put the towel in it. I didn't move. I just sat there starring at him wondering why he had told me to stop. How did he _know_ that I didn't intend to kill her? How did he know that I needed someone to stop me?

He leaned his head to the side a little observing me. We sat there like that, both of us unnaturally still as only an immortal vampire could be, starring at each other.

He blinked first and reached out his hand wiping the side of my mouth with his thumb before bringing it to his mouth, all the while not breaking his eye contact with me.

Several long minutes passed before he spoke again. And when he did, it was not the same condescending voice that he used with me previously, but a much kinder cadence took its place.

"I heard her. She tried to help you. It's not often that a human will lay their life down on the line for a vampire who wants nothing more than to kill them."

I continued to stare back at him, my mouth slightly open in shock.

"I've been where you are before," he continued. "… in the exact same situation, actually. My first human…his name was Elijah." He shifted his weight and looked down at his hands and fidgeted with them. I found that really odd as only humans felt the need to do such silly things as that.

"I did not have anyone there to help me stop." He went on. "I took too much…I couldn't stop. His last words… 'I forgive you.'" His eyes unfocused and I knew that his mind was a million miles away. I held Natalia closer to me, not because I wanted to harm her, but because I wanted to protect her. He looked down at the hands wrapped around her and smiled before looking back at me. Why was he telling me all of this?

"He saved me from the Volturi, but he couldn't save me from myself." He stood up and walked back towards the door stopping as he reached for the knob.

"I'll help you, Bella. I'll speak to Ulric. I'll ask him to compel these people…and I will make sure they are set free."

Before I could think of anything to say he ghosted out of the room closing the door behind him leaving me with way more questions than I had answers.


	4. What's Yours Is Not Mine

**Alec's POV**

I left the room before I could reveal any more of myself to this stranger who I didn't even care for in the first place. What was I thinking? What had I done? Even Jane didn't know about Elijah, but here I go telling Bella, who is currently the bane of my existence, things that no one else has ever known. She did not need to know that about me. I should not have given her any ammunition to be able to use against me, but it was almost impossible not to remember what happened those many years ago. Looking at her on the floor, her eyes closed despising what she was doing, but unable to control herself. It was like looking into a mirror.

"Take my blood and pretend." She said. Silly little girl has no idea what she has gotten herself into. Granted, she didn't have many choices. She was either going to die at the hands of one of us or at the hands of Bella. I would have chosen Bella myself if I were her. Her cool lips pressed up against my skin…what the hell? What is wrong with me? I shook myself of the vision and flew down the stairs, down to the main floor and even further down to the underground cellars.

One. Two. Three. Four…the fourth door was Ulric's chamber. I pounded on the wooden door three times and waited – no answer. I pounded harder, bits of wood splintering from the force of my impatience to get what I promised Bella done so that I could start avoiding her at all costs.

"Ulric, I am in need of your assistance. Please, if you could do me the favor. Open the door."

A grunt echoed from the other side of the door before it opened revealing Ulric. It never seized to amaze me that someone so small could have so much power.

"Were you trying to avoid me, old friend?" The little man who came up to my hips in height made a rude gesture.

"I've grown tired of your demands Alec. What is it that is so urgent that you need to wake me from my slumber?" I rolled my eyes. Warlocks could be so touchy.

"Be lucky that you _can_ sleep, for that is the one thing I do miss above all others."

He continued to glare up at me. He definitely was not in the mood to chitchat.

"I need your help…I made a promise to someone and it requires compulsion." He stood quiet wanting me to elaborate.

"Have you heard of the newborn, Ulric?"

He nodded in response.

"Well, she would like for us to release the humans, only they've already seen too much and we need you to make them forget. So, come on." I started moving toward the stone steps when I realized he hadn't followed me.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go. NOW." I demanded, but he crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall.

"There is something different about you, dear friend. I have never once in my hundreds and hundreds of years of knowing you heard you promise anything to anybody…much less to a woman and even less to a newborn. What is so special about this one?"

I growled at him. How dare he think that I believe Bella to be any different than anyone else? Bella, selfish Bella who refuses to become one of us, who refuses to be Aro's mate, who refuses, even, to feed like us. She believes herself to be superior.

"Easy there, Alec. I merely meant to say that it is just a bit out of character for you. That is all. I will join you and clear their minds of the knowledge of your existence and of this place." Satisfied with his response I turned on my heels and walked back up to the room with the humans. I expected Bella to still be there, but she was not. When I realized that she had gone I found that it bothered me. Where could she have gone? I was supposed to be watching her. I would have to find her once the deed was done and let her know that she is not to wander this place without me.

I faced the crowd of victims then and regretted letting them go. I was getting hungry and I could really go for one or two of them…but I made a promise and I intended to keep it, if not for Bella, then for Elijah.

The girl who had risked her life to save Bella stood up and walked over to me. I could smell the blood through her fresh wound. There was no trace of venom – that was odd, she wouldn't turn. She stood very close to me. She obviously had a death wish. It was only by the grace of Bella that she was still alive. Yet, here she stands in front of a thousand year old vampire with no sign of fear on her pretty little face.

"You're in love with her." She said with a thick Italian accent. Was she out of her mind?

"You don't scare me anymore. Not now that I know what you are and I've seen what you have done for her. I know you could kill me if you wanted to, but I also know that you want to protect me…for her."

I snarled at her and grabbed her by the throat. "You will not talk to me this way. You are not my equal, you are my dinner." And I tossed her to the side.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" When everyone had gone silent I nodded to Ulric to do what was asked of him. I then commanded him to lead them out and set them free.

"Yes sir." Was all he replied as I stormed out of the room to find Bella.

I went to her chamber, but before I could lift my hand to knock on the door it flew open and I was grabbed by the front of my cloak and pressed up against a wall.

"Why did you do it?" she breathed against my face and I could smell the blood still on her lips. I leaned forward to lick it off, it was so seductively sweet smelling, but my head was knocked backwards again and I focused my eyes on her. I wanted to strangle her, but I couldn't. Aro would see it through my thoughts and I'd be done for. I couldn't even numb her senses with my power; her power didn't allow me to.

"What's your agenda? What do you want from me? What is it that you're trying to do?" Being this close to her was proving to be more distracting than I was comfortable with. I raised my hand and loosened her grip on me before I spoke.

"I don't know why I did it, but you can be sure that it won't happen again." I said calmly. She let go of me completely then and went to go sit on the edge of her bed. She put her head in her hands.

"I keep seeing her face replay in my mind. I keep wanting to draw more blood from her veins. Why did Aro do this to me?" she sobbed tearless sobs into her hands.

"I think he was trying to be nice. He doesn't understand your humanity." I said, safely away from her by the door. "He meant it to be gift, not a punishment." She stood up without warning and walked back over to me getting in my face a second time.

"I don't want anything from him" she yelled her hand just inches from my face. "And I don't want anything from you either." She whispered. "I just want to get Edward and Alice and leave this place. There is no need for me here."

"He won't let you leave. You're too valuable to him. He won't let the others go either. He knows that they are the only leverage he has against you should you not comply with his request willingly."

"AHHH!" she yelled as she punched the stone wall by my face. I grabbed her then unable to take her tantrums anymore.

"I grow tired of your childlike hissy fits. You're here now and you need to learn how to be one of us. You can't leave. You will never leave. Be happy that you are being considered by Aro. It is an honor. Don't spit at the opportunity, embrace it." She avoided my eyes and pushed me hard enough for me to let her go but not enough to send me flying across the room.

"Get out." She said calmly. "I can't look at your red eyes anymore."

"I'm not going anywhere." I responded just as calmly. I didn't need to be here. I wasn't told to smother her with my presence but I didn't _want _to leave her. I was starting to disgust myself.

"Please leave." She said again.

"No." I began to say again when I was interrupted by her door slamming up against the wall.

"Edward." She sighed in relief and ran over to him as he held her close. He lifted her up in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. I felt like ripping his arms and legs from their sockets and tossing them into a fiery pit.

"Bella, are you okay?" she nodded into his shoulders and a feeling so foreign to me, that I almost didn't recognize, came over me. I was…_jealous_. What was so special about Edward? Why him? Why couldn't she be comfortable like that with me?

Edward snarled and looked over her head at me.

"Stay away from her Alec." He growled.

_I will not._ I said to him in my mind.

"Edward, please, don't." she whispered and he returned his full attention back to her, running his fingers through her hair trying to sooth her, kissing her cheek and her neck. I could throw up just looking at them.

I stalked off passed the two of them and closed the door behind me, but not before I locked eyes with Bella's. Our crimson eyes staring at each other for a split second longer than needed be. I captured all of her features within that 1/100th of a minute. It might as well have been a million years.

Her pouting lips, her big red eyes with her long eye lashes, her heart shaped face and pale skin that shone like a prism when the sunlight from the window hit it her face at an angle. She was beautiful. I would give her that. If I wasn't careful, she would get me into a lot of trouble.

She closed her eyes just as the door shut completely. I ran down the stairs and to my chambers.

I blared the music so that every thought would be drowned out, so that I wouldn't think of her. I couldn't think of her. She wasn't mine to have. Even if she wanted me by some miracle, even then I couldn't have her. She belonged to Aro.

I was going to have to stay away from him, too now. He could not see these thoughts in my mind. He could not see how much I wanted this stranger, this enigma, this beauty to be mine and only mine.


	5. Bipolar

**Bella's POV**

Alec closed the door leaving me alone in the arms of the most perfect being on the planet. That look he gave me, it was like he was looking right through me. He was acting so strange it was really hard to get a hold of his personality. I wondered if he was that pissed off all the time. Probably not, since he didn't have to act as a babysitter to everyone around here. I sighed and Edward held me tighter.

"I heard what happened, Bella. I am so sorry I wasn't there to help you through it." I closed my eyes and held onto him for dear life.

"It was so scary Edward. I don't know how you held back from killing me all those times. I almost killed her; I was so close…but then…" I was about to tell him about Alec, but I knew instantly it would be the wrong thing to do. Alec was so honest, I don't even think he meant to be, especially not me. It wouldn't be my place to tell Edward something so personal about Alec no matter how repulsive he can be.

"..but then I was brought back to myself." I finished.

He took me to the bed and lay down so that I was resting on his chest. He continued stroking my hair until I was able to calm down a bit.

"How are we going to get out of here, Edward?"

"I don't know Bella. I can't think of anything…and Alice…they have her locked up and there is nothing I can do. Jane follows me everywhere. I was only able to get away from her because Marcus needed her. That's when Caius came to me and told me about you and the humans. I tried to get here as soon as possible. I'm sorry honey. I really am."

"No, Edward. It's not your fault."

"But it is my fault Bella. Had I never come here none of this would have ever happened. You would still be in Forks – and _alive_. I don't know how to get us out of this. I'm sorry I keep doing this to you. I'm so sorry." I shut him up with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Will you stop saying that? I love you. We'll get through this okay? We just need to stick together, even if it's for little moments like this."

"You're right, my love. We'll find a way through this." He said as he kissed my hair. He moved me over and sat up.

"I need to go. Jane will notice that I'm gone." I nodded in agreement. Although it hurt to see him go, I knew it was necessary. We needed to stay as far under the radar as we could.

He stood up bringing me with him into his arms.

"And, Bella, please be careful around Alec. I'm not sure how safe it is to be around him" I pulled back to face him and kissed his lips gently.

"Don't worry about me so much, Edward, I'm a little bit stronger now than I used to be." I winked at him and he crushed his lips to mine. It ended too quickly for my liking and he was out the door too soon.

I sat down on my bed starring at the closed door. The light in the room turned into darkness before I moved again, and that was only because there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and in entered Aro. I stiffened immediately.

"How are you this evening my dear?" I don't know if I liked the tone of his voice or the way he was looking at me.

"I'd rather be alone, if you don't mind."

"Oh, but I do." His cool voice was calculating. Something was up.

"What do you want, Aro? It would save so much time if you would just spit it out. I really do not have any patience for these games of yours. I don't want you. I made that clear to you when I was still human. Now, if you please, I would like to take Edward, Alice and myself back home to be with our families."

He sat down on the bed next to me. I attempted to scoot over but he caught my arm, keeping me in place.

"I'm sorry, but I do believe I've made myself quite clear to you Isabella. You have no say in this court. You have no authority to do…anything. You are here only because you are one of us now. That is all. I've have granted you your life in return for you to become my mate. Edward and Alice are still alive as I have promised. I do not tolerate belligerence Isabella. Please don't make me do something I will regret."

It's a good thing he couldn't read my mind, because at that exact moment I was contemplating a thousand different ways to kill him, I would _have_ to kill him. Of course, Aro being as nasty as he is, trailed his cold brittle looking finger down the length of my arm. If I was still human I would have had goosebumps, and not the good ones either.

"I do hope you come to terms with our agreement soon. You look so…mouthwateringly delicious." He leaned over and pressed his lips against my ear as he whispered, "I cannot wait until I have you under me, begging me to pleasure you in ways you have yet to experience."

I smacked him – hard.

"You're a creep!" I shouted standing up. He shot up just as fast and grabbed my hair pulling my head back exposing my neck.

"You are coming dangerously close to pushing me off the edge. You _will_ be my mate. That is not an option." He said all of this in a calm whisper. Somehow that made it even scarier than if he were to have shouted it at me.

Again he lowered his lips trailing kisses down the length of my neck and shoulders, my hair still in his vice grip.

"Isabella." He breathed. "I will have you, and soon." With that he let go of my hair and knocked me to the ground before he stormed out of the door.

I was on my hands and knees for three minutes and thirty one seconds wishing that there was something I could do to get myself out of this situation when I was interrupted yet again.

Two knocks, and then a creak of the door, three steps and then the creak of the door again followed by seven steps and then a red cloak appearing in my peripheral vision.

"Do I even want to know why you're on the floor?" I groaned internally. Alec.

I curled myself into the fetal position not because I was afraid of him, but because I really didn't want to move and I really didn't want to see his pretty face so full of contempt for me. I felt him kneel down beside me. His hands brushed my hair.

"I brought you some books and some more donor blood. You're still hungry aren't you?" That sure got my attention. I lifted my head and found his face. He smiled and it looked like he could be a model for a Colgate commercial.

"Come on. Let me help you up, Bella." I looked at him for three more seconds before I took his outstretched hand. Once in front of him I crossed my arms and arched an eye brow.

"Is it like, Vampire 101 to be bipolar or something?"

He laughed. It was the first time that I heard a simple honest laugh come from his lips. It made him look even more beautiful. His eyes squinted and his long lashes touched his cheeks, cheeks that I noticed for the first time had dimples. He didn't look like a bored thousand year old vampire but like a seventeen year old teenager.

"That's cute Bella. Come on, eat." He took my hand and led me to the bed. I sat in the middle of the bed and tore up five bags of donor blood, one after another. He didn't take his eyes off of me the whole time.

"What?" I said after about five minutes of him not blinking.

"Nothing." He said smiling.

"You're really weird, Alec."

"Well, I still don't like you, but if I'm nicer to you, you might not annoy me as much." I threw a pillow at him. He caught it and through it back at me. I giggled and then clasped my hands to my mouth. Was I having fun with the enemy?

"Why did you stop? You look…" he trailed off and looked away.

"What? Finish what you were going to say."

He lowered his head and I know if he could blush he would have.

"I didn't want you to stop because… you look…well, there is no word that exists to accurately depict how beautiful you are."

"Oh." I said shocked. What was happening here? Why was he being so_ nice_?

"Well, thank you…for the compliment…and for the books and food." I said trying to give him the hint that I would rather him leave. He got it.

"OK, um, I'm downstairs if you need me. I...uh…I pretty much have nothing to do since I've been told to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself." He nodded his head and walked to the door, but stopped before opening it.

"Bella?" he said with his hand on the knob.

"Yes, Alec."

He was quiet for a very long time as if he were contemplating how to say what he would say next.

"I admire your strength. I know you really don't want to feed off of the humans. I have arranged for you to get only animal blood from now on…and if you'll allow me, I'd like to escort you to your first hunt."

Wow. That was completely unexpected, but there is only one person I wanted to take me hunting and it wasn't him.

"Thanks, Alec, but do you think I could hunt with Edward instead?" I heard him growl, but it was soft, almost like a purr.

"I can arrange for Jane to bring him." He said much harsher. "We will have to supervise of course."

"Oh." That sucks. "If that's what it takes, then I guess that will be fine."

"I'll speak to her." He said between clenched teeth.

"Thank you again, Alec."

He didn't say anything. He didn't even acknowledge that he heard me. He just opened the door and slammed it shut.

Yup, all vampire dudes are bipolar. I hope it's not contagious.


	6. My Cold, Dead Heart

**Alec's POV**

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid_. Of course she doesn't want _me_ to take her hunting. No, not when she has that mind reading good for nothing boyfriend of hers around. Nope. Doesn't want anything to have to do with me. I'm just the prison guard, her worst nightmare…and I am absolutely falling for her. Ugh, why? She's been here for four days, four days! Three of those days she was writhing in pain completely unconscious as I stood over her every second making sure she was taken care of, holding her hand, wiping the sweat off of her still human body.

The change was something that was never easy for me to watch, no matter how many horrors I've gone through, but I stayed with her…and willingly. What is it about this girl that has me so bothered? What is it about Isabella Swan that has all of us going out of our minds? I hear Aro talking about her all the time. Edward is always around her and was willing to die thinking she was dead…and then there is me, insignificant guard Alec. A nobody, really.

I despise her and care for her all at the same time. I, who have absolutely no right to her, I who am nothing more than a watchdog, want to just touch her, just hold her. Why?!

I don't like her! She's absolutely annoying. I can't take how noble she is. I've lived through too many years of shit to care about just about anything anymore. And this need she has to be so kind _all the time_ – it drives me insane. Is it really necessary to care about _everything_? She can't drink human blood without wanting to gag afterwards, she doesn't want to live here, she doesn't want to be Aro's mate – which that I can totally live without – but all the same, she doesn't have the same idea of vampirehood that the rest of us do and yet I want nothing more than to be around her every second of the day. I fight and fight these feelings but for what? To have them overtake all rationality at the end of the day? I'm doomed, 100% doomed. There is no way that I can hide this from Aro. There is no way that I can keep the way I feel about Bella a secret from Marcus. There is no way I can hide the fact that I want no harm to come to Bella from Jane. Even little warlock Ulric can see right through me. How long can I survive here as long as I feel like this about her? How long can I avoid my two masters? I can't. It's not possible. What will they do to me? Who am I kidding? I know exactly what will happen.

'Kneel before me.' Then hands on the face and snap, snap, snap – off with the head arms and legs and then it's to the fiery pits of hell for thousand year old Alec. Nice. Wonderful. I hate her.

Why did she have to come here? Oh, that's right, for _Edward._ I can't stand him - so righteous, so noble and pure. He makes me want to bash my head repeatedly against a stone wall. He makes me want to dance around in the fire. He makes me want to punch his face in. He makes me want Bella twenty times as much when he has his arms around her and his lips on her skin. I just want to rip his perfect little head off of his perfect little body and-

"Alec?"

Her voice was like the calm in my ever raging storm. I turned around on my bed facing the door and she stood in the doorway with a long, white, thin nightgown. She was barefoot and her hair was down in loose girls around her shoulders.

"May I come in?" she asked in a voice so sweet I had to blink twice to make sure she was actually there and not just some sick image that my imagination was conjuring.

"Um, yeah. Sure." I stood up, but she held up her hand motioning me not to move.

"No, you don't have to get up. I just… I don't know what I'm doing here actually, I can't sleep. It's a weird feeling. What am I supposed to do when I can't sleep?"

She looked honestly distraught by this and I wished that there was something I could tell her to ease her discomfort, but unfortunately that is something I have battled with for all the years since the transformation.

"When you find the answer to that question, will you let me know?"

She rolled her eyes and dropped her hands to her side.

"Aren't you supposed to help me?"

"No." I said rather more coldly than I intended to be. "I was told to make sure you didn't get into any trouble and to make sure you're…comfortable. I'm not your teacher or your helper." Well damn it what is wrong with me? It's like I can't be nice even if I tried.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll be leaving…"

"No." I said appearing by her side instantly. I caught her off guard and she staggered backwards. Luckily I caught her in time. Unluckily for me, I was inches from her face and her nearly naked body was in my arms. She looked at me and reached out a hand caressing my face. I felt my cold heart warm, something that has never ever happened.

"What are you doing, Bella?" I said ruining the moment.

"You're skin, I was…I don't know I was just-" But I couldn't take it. I leaned down slowly and left three centimeters between her lips and mine.

"You feel it too don't you Bella?" she didn't move although I gave her more than enough time.

"Alec…" she breathed.

"Bella." I whispered, just as breathless.

"Please, don't." I brought her up instantly and sped to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry, Alec."

"You shouldn't be here…especially not looking like that."

"Alec! Why does everyone here have to be so darn evil? Is it like a requirement or something to be mean? Why am I being held prisoner? I know you have a softer side. I saw it today!"

"Shut up Bella, you're not living with humans, you're living with vampires and if you speak any louder the entire castle will be able to hear you."

"Well then answer me, Alec. I need answers…please." She walked at a humans pace over to me and stopped way too close. Something about her made me want to reach out. Was it her scent?

"Bella, when you've lived as long as we have, with the same desires and blood lust, it's really hard to keep your humanity…especially those of us who didn't have a choice in the life that we are now living. I've seen too much evil and very rarely any good. It's not like you, for example. You're…honest and sincere and kind." She let out a breath that hit my face like a lust potion. I wanted her. There was no more denying it, there was no more fighting it.

I reached out and touched her bare arms. Her eyes traveled to my hands and she took a step into it, her face close enough for me to take into my hands…which I did.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"No. Not of you. You're not the same around me like you are around everyone else. You're the only one who can help me Alec. Please help me leave."

I dropped my hands and pushed her gently away from me.

"Is that was this is about?" I motioned to her lack of clothing. "You've come here to try to seduce me into helping you? Really, Bella? Why would you do that?"

"I am not! I want to go home, but that's not why I came here. I wanted your help! I don't know what's going on with me. Becoming a vampire, its changing things I never knew could changed…Edward. I still love him and I want him and he's my love, but isn't it true that a mate…I don't know. If he truly is the person I'm supposed to be with for all eternity, then shouldn't he be the _only_ person I think about?"

"Yes. Your mate is your mate. You only think about that person. You only ever love that person."

"Then why can't I get my mind off of you, Alec? You're mean and evil and repulsive and abrasive and you take orders from a total creep and his cronies. You hate and despise me and you throw me around like I'm a rag doll when I try to fight you and you say the meanest things and you won't help me when I'm going through the toughest thing I have ever had to face, but…When I close my eyes…" she reached out for my face again and it was only her total bluntness with me that caught me off guard that held me back from taking her in my arms and claiming her lips as my own.

"When I close my eyes, Alec…all I see is you, your face even your crimson eyes that give confirmation of the monster you are, even they make me want to be near you."

I reached up and took the hand she rested on my face and brought it to my heart as she continued.

"You're an ass, a complete dick. I just got to know you today and really, in my human life, that would be nothing, but now that I am what I am I can feel every second of every minute of every hour of the day and I feel like I've been dwelling on this for months when in reality it has been no time at all. Alec, why do I want you to come back so bad when you walk out the door? Why did your hand in mine earlier today help me leave the room of humans I wanted so badly? Why did your voice wake me up to the horrific thing I was doing to Natalia? Why you? I should be afraid of you for keeping me prisoner and for handing me over to Aro, but I'm not – not really, because I saw something different in you. You…we…there's something here, isn't there, between us?"

I brought her into my arms unable to take the ache I was feeling from being even a millimeter apart from her. She rested her head on my chest as I ran my fingers through her hair and down her back.

"I don't like you, Bella – you're killing me and you don't even know it. This, right here, will be seen by Aro. Marcus and his power, he will notice my relationship tie to you and I will die. But do I care? No I do not, because having you here, everything you've said to me, this emotion I feel – it's never happened before. I've never wanted to be with anyone as bad as I want to be with you. I want to hold you like this without having to think about dying, but would gladly do so if it meant you felt the same about me. And so I say again, and I say it boldly and without knowing how you will accept the truth of this statement; I don't like you Bella, but I do believe that I love you."

I stood absolutely still as I said this waiting for her to break her hold on me, waiting for her to tell me I was as insane as I myself thought I was. I waited for her to push me away or smack me even. What I did not expect was her to hold on to me tighter and say, "I think I love you too, Alec, and I'm scared because I love Edward too."

I pulled back just an inch or so to look down at her and I placed both of my hands on the side of her face, pushing her hair back. I lifted her chin and bent down and stopped just a breath away from her lips, again giving her a chance to have me stop if she wanted me to.

"If you don't want this," I whispered my eyes holding hers captive. "Then please tell me now, because I do not know how much longer I can hold back from you, Bella."

"Don't hold back." She whispered and that I was all I needed. I kissed her gently at first, taking in her scent and the feel of her lips against mine. She tangled her hands in my hair and deepened the kiss. She licked my bottom lip and I opened up inviting her in and she took the step that drove me mad. I picked her up in my arms and laid her down on the bed as I ran my fingers up the length of her leg. She moaned and I was dangerously close to forgetting who I was in that moment. All that was in my mind was Bella, beautiful Bella.

"Are you sure?" I asked stupidly. She nodded her head and tightened her little fists on the collar of my shirt as she pulled me down.

"Don't hold back." She said again.

I wanted her. I wanted her more than I have ever wanted anything ever in my existence, but something pulled at the back of my mind. There was an uncomfortableness creeping up into my consciousness.

"Bella, stop." I said releasing her and prying her tiny fist off my shirt. "Bella, no. We can't do this."

"Yes we can." She said breathless and lust crazed.

"No, not like this, Bella." She frowned and I know that she was confused and hurt.

"Bella, you…you don't belong to me. As much as I want you to, you just don't. I'm sorry, but I can't do this with you. You're…Edward's." Saying his name felt like physical agony.

"Alec, please. Don't."

"Bella, you think I want to stop? You think I want to be away from you? You think I don't want to just take you here? I want you so bad and I hate to admit that because I hardly even know you! But I just can't do this. I'm a selfish person. I want you all to myself. I can't share, I won't share…I'm sorry, but I think you should leave."

"Alec?" she said hurt laced in her voice. I pulled her up by the wrists and sat her facing me as I kissed her hard. I let go too soon and rested my head against hers.

"I don't know what this is between you and I but you are still a prisoner, you are still Edward's girlfriend and you are still destined to become Aro's mate. I have a loyalty to this court as a Volturi. As much as it pains me to know that you're with either of them, it is the truth of the situation….and if I'm going to die, Bella, which I am once everyone finds out, I want to know that I had you…all to myself. Now, please, go. I can't look at you anymore. I can't take anymore or your scent that calls to me so. Go. Please."

She put her head in her hands and then looked up at me.

"It's crazy. I know. I'm sorry."

She stood up and ran out the door at top speed taking my cold, dead, heart with her.


	7. The Ugly Truth

**Alice's POV **

I've been locked away in this cold dark and musty cellar for five very long very agonizing days. Ever since Aro gave the orders to Felix to send me down here he has not left my side. Over and over again I have been assaulted with different visions. When Bella finally changed everything got much clearer and much more complicated at the same time. Her thoughts changed and decisions kept flipping from one to thing to another. It wasn't until I saw her in Alec's arms that I felt ultimately helpless. What was going on up there? Had we not just traveled thousands of miles to get to Edward and now here she is in the hands of the enemy…and not even in the right one. She should be with Aro. Not that I wanted her to be, but that made it all the more confusing. I had no way to get to her, to help her or to understand her.

And then there was Edward. Visions of him walking up to Aro and snapping his limbs apart…it was all so terrible. Every single one of his decisions ended up with him dead. What was I to do? I sat here every day with my head in my hands wondering exactly how I was going to get out. I needed to go back home. I needed to be with Jasper. I missed him so much and I just knew he was going crazy wondering where I was and if I was okay. I have never gone this long without calling him. Then Esme and Carlisle, even Emmett and Rose – all of them knew what was happening and it would be just a matter of time before they were on their way. They couldn't come. It would turn into a disaster, worse than it already was.

If all of this wasn't bad enough, Aro's mind was twice as horrific. His future was erratic and malicious. I kept seeing Bella's scared face in front of him. She was screaming trying to escape but he wouldn't let her go. It was so horrible.

"Felix, please let me out. I'll do whatever it is that you want just please let me go, I need to get to my brother, we need to leave."

"No." was all he said.

"Felix, I'm begging you."

"No."

I struggled against the bars to no avail. I was trapped. I couldn't bend them I couldn't pull them up from the floor.

"What the hell?"

"There's a spell laced in those bars. Good luck getting out."

Ugh!

"Felix." Said a happy high pitched voice from just below the stairs.

"Edward here has annoyed me to no end wanting to see his sister. Even when I have him on the floor in agony he calls out for her. It's getting on my nerves. Can you allow him some time with her?"

Jane.

"Sure." He said just a little terrified. Edward appeared at my side then, his hands tightening against the bars.

"Alice, are you okay?"

_Edward, we need to get out. Bella is in a lot of trouble. I keep seeing her with Aro, and then with Alec. It's not good Edward. How are we going to get out? I'm afraid Jasper will show up. Do you think he will? I can't see what he'll do; I think it's the magic in this place. It's affecting my abilities._

"Don't worry Alice, we'll find a way out. I don't know how, but we will."

_You're not listening to me Edward. Bella is in trouble. If you don't get to her soon, she will…_

"What do you suppose I do, Alice? I can't keep her from Alec, much less Aro."

_What? Are you…are you giving up on her? After we came all the way over here to save you you're just throwing in the towel?_

My brother is an idiot.

"Alice. I'm bound."

_So am I stupid ass! But I haven't given up! _

"I already feel bad enough as it is."

_You're going to feel much worse once I get out of this cage. I can't believe you! I thought you loved her. Leave me. Leave me NOW!_

He let go of the bars and took a step back. He grabbed at his sides in pain and then dropped to the floor. I heard a high laugh coming from behind him. Jane was playing around with him, and for the first time I wished she wouldn't stop.

Bella's POV

Two days passed by and I hadn't heard from Edward or Alec. For two long drawn out days I stayed in my room reading the pile of books Alec had brought for me. I was by myself alone with my conflicting thoughts. I heard Demetri and Caius speaking the other day of the 'seer' in the cellar and knew that they must be talking about Alice. I wanted to see her so bad it hurt. But then again a lot of things hurt. It hurt that Edward had made no attempt to come t me. I would go to him if I knew where he was. I tried finding him once and was mandated back to my room by Caius. The bastard. Could it be the same for him? Was it just that Jane had him trapped?

I thought a lot about Alec as well. I was scared for him. The feelings I felt, not only were they unnatural but they were just so damn strange, yet I knew what I felt. There was no doubt in my mind. I was dreading the encounter between him and Aro and Marcus. I dreaded even the contact between him and Edward. Surely if Edward was near him he would see what happened.

A knock came at my door and I stood up waiting to see who it was. It was Alec. As soon as he walked in and closed the door I jumped in his arms and held him close. He stiffened at first but only just for a second and then his arms were around me. If I wasn't an indestructible vampire he surely would have cracked a rib or two with the hold he had on me.

"Bella."

"Shut up Alec. Just hold me." And he did. He held me like that for one hour, twelve minutes and forty two seconds before he spoke again.

"I can't stop thinking about you Bella. I'm sorry I haven't come sooner. I'm sorry I told you to leave. I should have been there for you. I know how hard it is and how different things are for you now. I know how scared you are of Aro. Instead of helping you I cowered in a corner leaving you to deal with it on your own and I'm sorry. I shouldn't let your feelings for Edward and the fate you have with Aro ever stop me from being there for you. I'm sorry."

"Edward hasn't come for me." A felt a growl rumble in his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'll kill him." I was confused. Why would he say that?

"Um, what?" I stepped out from his embrace and faced him.

"Bella, Jane and Marcus have been gone for two days to deal with some issues in Brazil. Edward has been free to roam the castle this whole time. You're telling me that he hasn't come here once this whole time?"

What? What was he implying? Edward chose not to see me?

"He…he's avoiding me?" I said trying to keep the hurt out of my voice and failing miserably.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Look, I'm here. I'm here now and I'm not going to leave your side again, okay? You won't be able to get rid of me, not even for a second. I promise."

I tried to smile but I know it didn't reach my eyes.

"Alec, um…can you give me just a moment?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to leave?"

"Uh…no…you can…just stay right there."

I left him by the door and slowly walked over to my nightstand. I picked up the picture frame and threw it at the wall shattering it into a million pieces.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled at the air in front of me. Edward left me here by myself when he knew I was only a three day old vampire. He made no attempts to comfort me but leaves me in the hands of barbarians? The enemy is taking better care of me.

"Bella, is your moment over?" I dropped to my knees and nodded my head. His arms were around me in an instant and he turned me to face him. He kissed my cheek, my forehead and then my lips gently and sweetly.

"Maybe, I don't know, maybe he's trying to figure a way out." He said in an obvious attempt to try and sooth the blow even though it was plain he didn't believe that ridiculousness either.

"I don't want to talk about him."

He was quiet for a moment before he said, "Okay."

"Bella. I have something I need to tell you and I want you to answer me honestly."

I looked into his crimson eyes with the long lashes and nodded my head.

"If I told you that I was leaving this place, would you come with me? If I told you that I wanted nothing more than to just live my life with you at my side, wherever that may be, what would you say?"

"Alec…"

"Yes or no Bella."

"But Demitri…"

"He's a tracker and a damn good one I know but that's not what I asked you. If all of that wasn't an issue, would you say yes?"

I leaned out of his arms and stood running my fingers through my hair as I paced the room. This was crazy. Edward was acting strange but that didn't mean I didn't love him. _But he left you to be on your own Bella, he said that he loved you, but don't actions speak louder than words? _Is he really giving up on me?

I stopped and looked at Alec. For all his faults and his evilness, there was a heart there, a tender one at that.

"Alec I'll admit that I'm more than attracted to you. I'll even admit that I love you. I don't know how that's even possible, but I know it to be true…but I don't like who you are or your lifestyle. You_ kill_ people, Alec. I don't want to be a murderer; I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to be around anyone who is either. I'm sorry, but no. The answer is no."

He rushed over to me and kissed me again. It was hard to keep saying no when he kissed me like this. I wrapped my arms around his next but he pulled them off and took a step back.

"What if I told you I would change?"

"You've been a malicious vampire for a thousand years. You're sister is a maniac and your bosses are freaks."

"Bella, I'm a fool for you. I would do absolutely anything for you. That scares me to death. I don't like it and I foolishly try to deny it to myself but realize that I'm hopeless when I see your face. I want to get you out of here, but I want you to consider being with me."

"What about Alice and Edward?"

"Them too. I…I don't want this life anymore. I'm jealous of what the Cullen's have and I want it too. I want you."

"I want you too." The words slipped out of my mouth without my consent. Once they were said I knew they were true. "But it's not meant to be."

"What's not meant to be?" Aro's voice drifted in from the doorway. Both of us snapped our heads in his direction. I panicked. All Aro would need to do is touch Alec to find out everything.

"She was just telling me how much Edward is upsetting her." I looked at him and he moved his head just a miniscule amount telling me to play along.

"He hasn't come to see me in two days." I whined bringing on the cheese.

"My poor, poor Isabella." His accent made my name sound so dirty, or maybe it was the way he said it. Gross.

I walked over to him and took his hand and it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.

"I'm bored, can we go somewhere else?" I asked with a twinkle in my voice.

"Isabella, you can go wherever you'd like, granted Alec is at your side."

"Must I be?" whined Alec.

"Alec, you will do as I say, I will not tell you again."

"Yes, master."

"Now, come here and show me everything that has happened in the last week you've spent with my lovely mate."

Oh shit. Alec couldn't say no. He threw me a covert glance and my still heart raced in fear. Aro could not know. It couldn't happen.

I saw everything as if in slow motion. Alec reached out his hand and closed his eyes as Aro ghosted over to him. His hand came down upon Alec's. I closed my eyes and hopped that he wouldn't see. I heard Aro gasp and my eyes flew open at the same time Alec's did. Aro whirled to look at me.

"What have you two done?"

I swallowed back a lump in my throat. This was a really bad situation to be in.


	8. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

**Alec's POV **

He placed his ridiculously cold hand on mine. My eyes flew open when I heard him gasp. What would he say when he saw what has transpired these few days with Bella? How would he take the news that I was completely in love with her? Would my death be a quick one or will it be a slow and painful?

"What have you two done?" he said turning his fierce gaze on Bella. I stiffened immediately ready to defend her if he did anything to harm her. He was furious at us which was to be expected, but I would not allow him to lay a hand on her.

"Um…" started Bella. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"I can't read a single thought in his head. Would you care to explain this to me?" His voice seemed to get an octave louder with each word. I looked over at Bella and her expression, if I was reading it correctly, was a mix between shock, fear and even a little smugness.

"I…uh…_what_?" she said clearly confused.

"Why. Can. I. Not. Read. His. Thoughts?" The look in Aro's eyes was one that I was only too familiar with. He was on the verge of hurting her and I could not let that happen. I could not let him come near her. I took a step closer so that I was shoulder to shoulder with him.

"I…I blocked them from you. I don't want you knowing anything about me. I've told too much to Alec…you know, about me and Edward so I just…I threw a shield over him."

"I don't need you shielding me. You shouldn't keep my master in the dark." I said trying to play as if I was on Aro's side when all I felt was relief wash over me. I didn't know she could extend her powers to others and obviously neither did she, up until now.

"No," he said putting his hand on my shoulder again clearly trying to get another read on me. The small slump in his shoulders told me that he got nothing. "Alec, it will be just fine. Let my mate keep her secrets. If that is what she wishes then that is what she will get. Stay with her though, I don't want anyone else anywhere near her. That goes for Edward as well. If he should choose to want to visit, then he will need to come to me first."

I bowed my head in reply.

"No!" she yelled at him, but I could tell she didn't really mean it. She was starting to see that maybe Edward's love for her wasn't so solid. I felt for her, but I wasn't complaining.

"Ah, Isabella, do not fret my love. You still have me. Remember, you only need call on me and I will be here to make you fully my own."

I clenched my teeth and balled up my fists wanting to attack Aro. I could see the look on Bella's face and she was terrified. She feared him and she loathed him and for the first time in hundreds of years, I too wanted nothing to do with Aro. I have decided that my loyalty does not lie with the Volturi, but with the woman standing in front of me who was currently cringing at the touch of the demon beside her.

"Aro," I dared interrupt. "Shall I take her hunting?" I asked in an attempt to take his lustful thoughts away from her.

"No, she can stay here. Do not leave her side."

"Yes master." It was the one order I could follow through gladly.

He placed a kiss on Bella's lips and it took all of the self control I had not to snap his neck right there.

"Until later my Isabella."

And he left us alone again in the room.

She was facing the ground her brows furrowed. She looked like she wanted to cry. I walked up to her and she let herself fall into my arms. Her dry sobs were heart breaking and it was another first for me as I wanted to cry with her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered for her ears only. "I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

She looked up at me, her eyes glassy with unshed tears and put her hands on my head. She closed her eyes and then said, "Numb me." What was she talking about? Even if I wanted to I couldn't.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Please just numb the fear I have."

I would do anything she asked me to.

"Open your eyes Bella." She did and I focused mine on hers as the signature mist that came with my power wrapped around us both.

The hard lines on her face relaxed until she fell limply into my arms.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?"

"Please hold me."

I picked her up in my arms and took her to her bed. I lay down with her, her head on my chest and her arms around my waist, and it was as if she was sleeping. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even.

I played with her hair absentmindedly and sang a song my mother, from another life, sang to me before I went to sleep.

_While the moon her watch is keeping,  
All through the night  
While the weary world is sleeping,  
All through the night  
O'er thy spirit gently stealing,  
Visions of delight revealing  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling,  
All through the night._

"That's beautiful, Alec." She said groggily.

"How did you do it, Bella? How did you block Aro and how did you let me in?"

"I don't know it's hard to explain. I got scared and I felt as if I threw my protection at you. Once I knew what that felt like it was easy to pull the protection back to let your powers work on me."

"Do you feel better now? Now that I've numbed the pain?"

"Yes. Thank you, Alec. It almost feels like I'm about to fall asleep. I may just ask you to do it again."

"And I would do anything you asked me to do gladly." I placed a kiss on the top of her head and held her like this the entire night. Neither of us spoke for hours. It wasn't until almost sunrise when she broke the silence.

"Tell me something about you that no one else knows." I looked down to see her eyes looking up at me intently.

"But I already have."

"Tell me something else." I looked down at her and traced circles on the back of her hand. I couldn't seem to get enough of this girl who stole my heart after centuries of feeling nothing but vile emotions.

"Ok…" I took a deep breath and held her hand, more for support.

"I was nine when I first met Aro. He was stalking my village watching my sister and I. I was a pretty bad kid, a bully of sorts and my sister…well you can only imagine. He made me promises of immortality and ultimate power. I was intrigued. When I turned sixteen my father and my mother were killed at his hands. You see, my sister and I knew what he was, but the others…they did not. They believed that he was a witch or a warlock. According to him he was _forced_ to slaughter them since they were going to burn him at the stake. I ran. When I saw my mother and my father killed, I no longer wanted anything to do with the Volturi. I no longer wanted to become a vampire, immortal life be damned. I being young, weak and vulnerable was caught easily enough and turned against my will. My sister on the other hand has always been fascinated by him and I think she believes she loves him, if she is even capable of such a thing as loving someone. In the end it was either serve him or die. I was a coward and I gave in. I already told you what happened with Elijah, he was my grandfather." She took in a sharp breath and buried her face in my shoulder.

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry."

"No, my love, do not be. I do not deserve any sympathy for I have had none on my many victims. I will forever be haunted with the faces of the thousands of innocent lives I have stolen. I do not even deserve to have this bit of happiness with you in my arms. But I've already confessed to be a selfish person, and I would rather be here with you for an hour, than to live an eternity without you."

"Alec, please don't say things like that. You've never had a choice. You've never been told about another option, have you?"

I shook my head.

"You see, you've never even met Carlisle, how could you know until Edward came here that there was a way out, a different life you could be living?"

"Bella, I'm a monster. Had Carlisle himself come here and told me about this life of his he lives without being a murderer I still would not have left. I still would not have changed. It took _you_ to come into my life to know that I would be willing to change everything about myself, as long as I had you in my life."

She leaned up on her elbow and arched an eyebrow.

"Why me, Alec?"

"Why not, Bella? I don't know." I pushed back a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her perfect little nose.

"I don't know much about anything anymore. The only thing I _do_ know is that I love you."

She took my hand and kissed it before interlacing her fingers with mine. It was a perfect fit. I just hoped that she could see it too.

"Can you numb me again?" her reply came in the form of the mist.

I felt something odd come over me. I slowly started to feel a little numb myself. The mist turned from a clear early morning mist into a small fog. I looked at Bella and she was looking back at me.

"I can make you feel your own power."

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight against my body and nestled my head into her hair, breathing in her delicious comforting scent. I focused on numbing her and in return I felt what she was feeling. Within a matter of seconds her eyes were closed and her breathing was even.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I heard soft snores coming from her before I too joined her.

It was the first time in nine hundred and ninety six years that I, as a vampire, was able to fall asleep.


	9. Just The Two Of Us

**Alec's POV**

"Wake up, Bella, we've been asleep for four days." She shot up and looked around the room.

"Slow down Bella. You almost threw me off the bed." She looked at me and smiled and I wanted to sweep her off her feet and get her out of this nightmare. But I couldn't, of course, not yet anyway.

"How do you know we've been asleep that long?" she asked running her fingers through her hair.

"Another one of my many abilities, I can tell time. It used to serve me better before alarm clocks were invented. It's the first time in a long time that I've actually cared to know the time."

She laid back down on the bed and took my hand.

"Thank you, Alec. I really needed that." I leaned down so that I was hovering above her and kissed her.

"No, thank you for allowing me to fall asleep with you. It has been…too long since I've been able to."

She pulled me down so that my body was pressed against hers. Her fingers wandered as mine tried their damnedest to behave.

"Bella, you're doing it to me again." I said against her lips.

"Shut up and take me, Alec." And she moaned. God, what is she trying to do to me? It would be too easy to have her right here, too easy to pleasure her over and over and over again, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Not here, not now, and not while she was technically still with Edward. I couldn't stand the fact that she wasn't mine, not fully. I wanted her to remember this…and to remember it purely, with me. I don't want her to think back on our first…encounter…as_ that time I was held captive by the Volturi._

She deserved better than that.

I grabbed her by her wrists and kissed the area just under her ear.

"Patience, my sweet Bella. You already have me. I'm already yours. I won't be going anywhere." I whispered brushing my lips along her neck. She groaned and then sighed.

"Trust me, Bella. I want nothing more than to take you right here, right now. I want you so bad it feels like physical pain. But I want you to have the best. This isn't the best."

I rolled off of her and stood looking down at her on the bed. Her dark jeans and her brown sweater revealed way too little for my liking at the present time.

"Come on, let's get you fed. Your eyes are black." She let me bring her to her feet.

"So are yours." She said coming up on her toes to kiss me one last time before we left her room.

"Alec, I'm going to keep the block on you, so you don't have to be afraid of Aro touching you. Anyone else's powers should bounce right off of you as well."

I bent down and kissed her again, harder this time, relishing the way her mouth fit on mine.

"I will keep you safe out there. Do you trust me?" she looked at me full in the eyes.

"Yes."

"Then play along if I get…a little rough. And don't listen to the nonsense I say. I love you."

She smiled and took my hand bringing it to her lips. "As do I."

I kissed her on her head before I opened the door and let go of her hand. I walked in front of her to keep the appearance that I was still in control and that I couldn't stand to be near her. If only they knew that she was in total control of everything I did and that I loved her more than I ever loved anyone in my immortal life.

I walked down the stairs, passed the several private rooms and into the 'Feeding Hall'. I checked to make sure there were no humans inside before I opened the door and demanded she enter. As she walked passed me her unique sent filled the air before me and I felt every muscle in my body tense, one more than others. I wanted to pin her up against the wall and –

"Alec, so good to see you. I hear that they have you locked up with the newborn." Marcus' voice drifted over to me snapping me out of my…_condition_.

I turned my attention from Bella to Marcus and worried that he would now see my new tie to Bella.

"I was worried there for a while. I feared the newborn might have gotten the upper hand on you."

"Huh?" I said more than a little confused.

"Well, she is a beauty now, isn't she?"

"Fuck you Marcus!" Bella shouted out. She walked over to him, pushed passed him and opened up the giant stainless steel door that contained the donor blood. I don't know how she knew to go there, but she did. She took out ten packets and tossed them all into the over sized microwave and pressed the buttons to heat them up. She then turned to face us both, her arms crossed leaning up against the table.

I looked over at Marcus and he was just as mesmerized as I was by her very seductive movements.

"How curious," he said as he walked over to her. He stood just inches from her and I adjusted myself ready to pounce on him if he did anything to harm her.

"I can't read a single relationship that you have to anyone, not even young Alec over there." He moved her hair out of her face and then faced me."

"Aro mentioned that she had a protective block over you. Don't you find that just a little suspicious? I do. Why would she need to hide the bond between you two? Everyone here knows how much you hate her and her you."

"I don't hate him." Said Bella. "I despise him. And for starters it's none of _your_ damn business what I do with my own powers, and second, I can't control what powers my shield blocks. If I want to hide my own thoughts through his eyes and throw a shield over it, it will then protect everything."

"I tried telling Aro to have her remove it. I do not want to be some puppet in her little game, but he refuses. He finds it intriguing and he allows her to get away with way too much." I said hoping my act held credibility.

Marcus laughed _at me_ and walked out of the room.

"I'm sure glad it is you and not me. Good luck young one." I rolled my eyes at his back as the door snapped shut. She let out a deep breath before turning back to the microwave and taking out the now warm donor bags. She tossed me one and I downed it in three gulps. It was absolutely disgusting, but I promised I would do this for her…and for myself. I walked over to her brushing my hands over hers as I took the next one. I smiled at her and was rewarded with a smile in return.

We drank in silence until every drop was gone.

"You know animal blood is going to taste much worse." I groaned and held her hand.

"It's a price I'm more than willing to pay." She bumped her shoulder to mine, letting go of my hand and walked ahead of me. I wonder if she swayed her hips like that on purpose. Who cares? Let my eyes feast upon thy beauty.

My lustful eyes were soon torn from the object of my desire by the last person on this planet I ever wanted to see again – Edward.

The door swung open and he walked in with Jane at his side. They were talking animatedly, but he stopped in his tracks when he came face to face with Bella.

My heart dropped and my body, if possible, went cold. I stopped breathing. What would she do? Would she run into his arms, would she let him back in? Would she kiss him? Oh God, I hated feeling this way.

They stood about five feet from each other and his eyes went wide when he saw her. What the fuck? Did he think she disappeared or something? He looked like he never thought he'd see her again.

"Bella!" he said shocked and took the three steps needed in order to fill the gap between them and gave her a big bear hug. I felt a growl escape my lips, luckily no one noticed. I focused all of my attention on what Bella would do next.

"Get your hands off of me." She whispered. I could tell from where I was standing the conflicting emotions she was feeling.

"What?" he said.

"She said get your damn hands off of her." I shouted from where I stood. He let her go slowly keeping a hold on her hand. I wanted to rip his damn arms apart.

She didn't force him to let go of her hand and I thought I was going to go crazy watching him touch her. He brought her over to me and stopped three feet away.

"Do you have a problem with me and Bella?"

"Yes." I said beginning to tell him that she was _mine_ and not his anymore when I caught myself.

"She is to be Aro's new mate. She no longer belongs to you, so hand her over." I held our my hand and she took a step toward me but he held her back.

"She will never be with him." He said between clenched teeth.

"Edward, shut up and let go of my hand." He snapped his head at her and opened his mouth several time trying to say something, but didn't manage anything because my anger was no longer in check. I pulled Bella out of his hold on her and pushed her behind me as I punched him in the face. I wasn't able to get another one in as Jane stood in front of him blocking my way.

"Brother, what are you doing?"

"Protecting Aro's assets." She looked Bella up and down before looking back at me.

"Ah-huh. Well I as well need to protect his assets. Quit punching him."

"You never had any qualms in torturing him before." She laughed.

"That's right my brother, he is mine for the taking." She grinned at me and winked before kicking him in his stomach and ordering him to stand up. He did and looked over at Bella hurt.

"What are you doing Bella?" He whined.

She left my side and caressed his face before smacking him with everything she had.

"You left me! You could have come to me so many times but you never did! You were too busy with your sadistic bitch over here than you never once thought that maybe I needed you. Go to hell Edward. I don't need you anymore. Don't show up at my door and don't you ever come looking for me. We're done." She walked out of the door leaving me with him and Jane.

I smiled at him.

"Sucks for you." I said unable to keep from teasing him.

"Why can't I read your mind?" I winked ay him and walked out of the door leaving his question unanswered. I promised Bella I wouldn't leave her by herself.

As soon as the door closed behind us she turned to face me.

"It's over. I don't want to see him again." I nodded my head in acknowledgement and motioned for her to follow me.

I took her down to the main floor that held a miniature movie theatre.

"Sit." I said as she looked around the room in amazement. She obeyed and I popped in a movie about vampires and werewolves. It was such a silly movie I figured she just had to laugh; two teenage boys, one a vampire and one a werewolf fighting to be with a clueless human girl. Ridiculous, right?

As she sat there her feet pulled up on the seat I stayed standing watching her laugh.

"This movie is so stupid, Alec. Why is she so whipped over Edwin when Jason is so much better for her? I swear, Ella just doesn't get it."

"I know, I wanted her to end up with Jason too. What can you say? The girl is obviously dense."

We stayed in the room all day watching movie after movie. After the second movie was finished I couldn't stand the distance between us. I made sure the door was locked on the inside and swept her up in my arms. She sat in my lap, her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her and we watched movie after movie after movie. Doing something as normal as this with her made me want to spend the rest of my existence with her even more.

Could we be together? Was I just buying time until I had to accept the fact that she just might have to stay with Aro? Could I get us out of here safely, and if so, would be hunted? Yes. We would. I couldn't hand her over, I wouldn't hand her over. She would never be Aro's for as long as I'm alive…or whatever you want to call what I am.

I would fight for her and I would need to start making a plan to get her and the others out of here safely. I would spend the rest of eternity with her, if she wanted me.

"Alec, do you think you and I could live a normal life away from here?" apparently her thoughts mirrored mine.

I shifted her in my lap so that she was facing me. She did one better; she turned around fully wrapping her legs around my waist. It was really hard to concentrate when she was practically straddling me.

"Bella, I promise you that I will do everything within my power to get you out of here. If we do manage to find a way there is no one I'd rather be with than you. I will give you everything you ever needed or wanted and we _will_ have a normal life, just the two of us."

She smiled at me brilliantly.

"Are you asking me out? Because you know, I don't even know your last name."

"Cross. Alec Cross. And no, I'm not asking you out…not exactly."

"Then…"

"I want way more from you Bella Swan."

"Go on…"

"Bella!"

"Just tell me!"

"I want you to be my mate…my _wife_."

She didn't even look shocked. She just smiled at me and bit her bottom lip.

"Did you just propose to me?" she said still smiling.

"Absolutely." I said with a smile just as big as hers.

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply and passionately. She giggled when she _felt_ me and kissed me harder.

"Is that a yes?" I tried asking, but she wouldn't set my lips free.

"Mmm hmm" she said sliding her tongue into my mouth driving me absolutely crazy with desire for her. I felt a tingling all through my body as she agreed to be mine…forever.

I picked her up her arms and legs still wrapped tightly around me and set her down gently on the massive couch.

"I love you Bella."

"I love _you_, Alec."

Just as I was about to throw all of my new found morals out the window and make love to her a loud pounding came from the door.

I looked down at her and apologized with my eyes before stealing one more kiss.

"Alec, hurry. Aro is in trouble." I shot to my feet and brought her up with me.

I opened the door and Felix stood there panic stricken.

"The little one escaped. She has him captive." I looked at Bella to tell her to follow me but Felix cut me off.

"No, let her stay here. We need to go now."

She nodded her head letting me know it was okay to go and I flew up the stairs.

"He's in the throne room." I turned several corners until I arrived and flung the door open. There in the middle of the room stood Alice and Ulric with Aro's head in her hands and Aro's body being stepped on by Ulric. If I wasn't so horrified I would have laughed. With all the abilities in the entire castle these are the two that had him captive. How amusing.

"Alec, paralyze them!" Shouted Marcus from the other side of the room.

I had two choices to make.

One: Immobilize the warlock and the Cullen and get Aro safely out of harm's way or

Two: I could join the two and battle our way out of this room.

I couldn't decide.


	10. Dead And Gone

**Alec's POV**

I couldn't side with the Seer and the Warlock. I wouldn't be able to get out of here alive if I did. I wouldn't be able to protect Bella if I was dead – permanently. She was what was most important. I could not risk her safety for the two in front of me. Almost against my will the mist began to flow from the area around me, creeping its way toward the two of them. I didn't like having to choose between Bella and my oldest friend, but she was my life now. She is my mate and soon to be wife. I refused to put her life in any more danger than it was already in.

Ulric's eyes found mine and he shot me a look, begging me to stop my attack on them. I tried to convey how very sorry I was to him, but I don't think it came across. Either that or he didn't give a damn how sorry I was if I was going to paralyze the little guy. He mumbled something that I recognized to be a spell and I found that my energy began to fade. The mist receded and I could no longer concentrate.

"What is going on, Alec? Why did you stop?" I couldn't even tell who was speaking to me. A loud piercing noise rang in my ears driving a pain straight through my skull. I fell to my knees in agony as voices flew around my head.

_I begged you to stop, Alec. I am sorry my old friend but I cannot allow Aro to live. You do not know the plans he has in store for the newborn that you are so fond of. Yes, my boy, I know all about you and Isabella. She is the key that he has needed for his plans to start a new race of vampires. She is what he has been searching centuries for in order to carry out these plans. He has found a way to use my magic, to contain my powers in an ancient stone. If she touches the stone the magic will begin to flow through her and she will become fertile. Aro will have his way with her, he will impregnate her. She will produce the first vampire that is born and not changed. It will have all the abilities of a human, but it will be nothing more than a demon. Alice has seen this as I have known about it. The child will be an innocent, but in the hands of Aro it will be vile and evil and the world as we know it will be forever changed. _

_Again, I am sorry my boy, you have always been like a son to me, but I cannot allow for this to continue. I hope one day we can meet again under better circumstances. Oh…I will be taking Isabella with me as well. Goodbye Alec._

And just like that a purple flame irrupted in front of him and both pieces of Aro were tossed in and disintegrated. There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room and immediate chaos broke out. When I looked away from the fire I was just barely able to catch a glimpse of Ulric and Alice before both of them disappeared in midair.

I was frozen in place as the remaining vampires converged on the spot previously occupied by the two. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as if I was watching everything from outside of my body. Aro was dead and gone.

People were screaming and calling out my name. I felt strong hands help me up and knew that someone was talking to me, but it sounded as if I was underwater – everything was garbled. My movements were slow. My thoughts were slow. The last words he said to me replayed themselves in my mind.

_I will be taking Isabella with me as well_

In that moment, as I realized what had just happened, everything that was previously going slow seemed to speed up. The distant cries grew louder and overwhelming. I was able to focus my attention on the person in front of me almost as if she materialized right before my eyes. It was Jane. She was shaking me. I pushed my way out of her grip on me and muttered a quick apology as I flew out of the room, down the stairs and into the theatre room as fast as I could.

It was empty.

I tried not to panic, but it didn't work. I flew back up the stairs to her room knocking the door off of its hinges.

Nothing.

I raced over down to my room.

It too was vacant.

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach and I fell down to my knees clutching chunks of hair in my fists. This couldn't be happening.

_I will be taking Isabella with me as well_

His voice invaded my mind again.

She was gone. He took her with him and the Seer. My Bella was gone and I had absolutely no idea where she was. I stood up and ran out of my room checking every single room in the entire castle unable to accept the fact that she was gone. She _could not_ be gone. In the midst of all the chaos in the throne room no one noticed my absence and no one noticed my erratic behavior. I was left alone to suffer in silence.

I went back to my room when my search for her provided to be done in vain. I knew she wasn't here. I needed to focus now and think about what I needed to do to find her.

Before I could even form a single strategy, my door was flung open.

"Where is she?" demanded Edward.

"I don't know." I couldn't seem to bring my voice any higher than a whisper. The possibility of never seeing her again was eating away at me rendering me helpless.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" he yelled. "She was supposed to be with you. You _lost_ her?"

I couldn't answer him. Yes. I had lost her and that thought killed me.

"Answer me!" he grabbed me by the collar and pinned me up against the wall.

"Tell me where she is and I just may spare your life."

"I told you I don't know where she is." The words came out monotone. How could he stand there pretending to care about her? How _dare _he?

"She was too valuable! She needs to wear the stone. I need to find her. Where is she?!" I froze. Chills flew up my arms and I shuddered.

"Excuse me?" I said pushing his hands off of me. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"Oh, don't pretend like you didn't know. I worked so hard to get her to Italy. I knew that the only way I'd be able to do so is if I faked my wanting to die for her. It was almost too easy when Rose called me to let me know that she had jump off a cliff. She is a moron. I knew that Bella wasn't dead. When I called Bella's house and Jacob answered I could hear her heartbeat and her breath through the phone."

"What are you talking about? Who the hell is Jacob and what do you mean she jumped off of a cliff?"

Nothing that was coming out of his mouth made any sense to me. He had a _plan _to bring her here?

"_Pay attention_. When I planned on exposing myself it was only for the benefit of Alice. I needed her to see what I was about to do. I knew she wouldn't be able to keep it from Bella and I knew she would come to try and save me. The whole incident in the throne room the day she arrived, it was all an act. It was always an act. I needed to turn her and I needed to be able to keep her prisoner here. The plan didn't go exactly as planned as Aro actually fell for her. Stupid ass ruined everything! We couldn't get the stone on her in time and now the ass is dead! I need to find her. I need to get the necklace on her. If Aro couldn't impregnate her in time, then I sure as hell will!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! You have been using Bella this whole time?!" I decked him, I put every ounce of strength I had into the punch. His head snapped to the left and he fell to the ground.

"You are one sorry piece of shit! You will _never_ get to lay a finger on her." I snapped every single one of his fingers off of his hand.

"Try getting to her now stubby." I said stepping over him. I ran out of my room tossing the fingers in a nearby fireplace. My mind was instantly back on trying to find Bella. I thought the best place to start would be Urlic's room. When I got there I was surprised to see that no one else had thought to come in here yet. I searched the entire room and found nothing but an old sepia photo of he and I back in the late 1800's. It was from a trip we took to London just outside of Southwark with the Tower Bridge in the background. I pocketed it and kept looking, desperate to find something that would help me find Bella. A bright haze formed in the corner of my eye. When I turned to face it, it was gone. I walked over to the direction it was in and saw a battered piece of paper on the floor with a faint glow around it.

I picked it up and unfurled it. It was blank. I flipped it over and it too was blank. I put that in my pocket as well. There had to be something to it that I just didn't know.

"What are you doing in here?" Ugh, it was Jane again. Would my sister never leave me in peace?

"I need to leave Jane." She arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"Jane, stop it. I just need to go."

"What aren't you telling me Alec Cross?" She said, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "You're hiding something from me. You _never_ hide anything from me." She walked over to me and took my hand concerned etched upon her face.

"I'm sorry about Aro, Jane. I know how much he meant to you." I saw the hurt she felt across her face and she didn't say anything in response. As cruel as my sister is, I loved her even though I didn't much like her most of the time…not lately at least.

"I'm sorry, Jane but like I said, I have to go. I promise I'll call." She nodded her head, her eyes filled with tears she could never shed. She let go of my hand and I walked out of the door.

I packed my bags hurriedly and left the room that I have called home for more years than I cared to count. I no longer belonged here. I needed to find my Bella.


	11. Vanished

**Bella's POV**

"The little one escaped. She has him captive." Alex turned from Felix to me. He tilted his head signaling me to follow him.

"No, let her stay here. We need to go now." Said Felix, stopping me in my tracks.

Alec appeared to be torn on whether to stay or go. I nodded my head letting him know that it was ok to leave. He smiled halfheartedly before bolting out of the door.

I stood there looking at the door wondering what was going on. Aro was in trouble, they say, and the 'little one' has him captive. What do they mean the _little one_?

I took three steps backward and the back of my knees bumped into the couch. I plopped down onto it still starring at the closed door. Would Alec be okay? What if he got hurt? Worse, what if…no! I couldn't think about that.

I leaned my head back taking deep, unnecessary breaths to try and calm my anxiety. _Everything will be okay. _I thought to myself. _Everything will be just fine._

Then I heard screaming. I jumped to my feet and flew out of the room. Something was wrong. Vampires should _not_ be screaming. I ran up the stairs to the throne room. I needed to get to Alec. I needed to know that he was okay.

"What is going on, Alec? Why did you stop?" Came a voice from inside the room. My heart fell to my feet. I placed my hand on the large wooden doorknob, but just as I was about to pull it open I felt my entire body freeze and the wooden door in front of me vanished. It was replaced by a door I was all too familiar with. It was the door to the inside of my bedroom back in Forks.

"Bella? Bella is that you?" Charlie's voice came from the bottom of the stairs followed by the pounding of his feet. The door opened and he froze in place taking me in before he rushed over to me pulling me into his warm embrace.

"Bella! Where the hell have you been? I've gone crazy looking all over this town for you. Why are you so cold?" I pushed out of his arms only to see someone else standing at the door.

Jacob.

"Bella, why?" he said. He would know what I was now.

"Bella, why are your eyes red? You look different. You're freezing cold."

Too many questions were thrown at me all at once. I had some questions of my own. How the heck did I get here? Why was I here? What in the world would I tell Charlie and Jake? I decided that the truth, although crazy as it might sound, was all I was capable of giving.

"Dad, I'm a vampire. Jacob, it's a long story, but you're still my friend and I'm going to need your help. Dad, don't worry I will be fine and I don't think I will kill anyone….Jacob, make sure I don't kill anyone." I ran at vampire speed taking Jacob's hand in mine and dragging him with me. I was astonished at how he was able to keep up with me while still in human form. I ran down the stairs and out of the house. I needed to talk to Carlisle.

"Bella, you were gone for a week and you come back as a vampire. Did Edward do this to you?" When I didn't answer him he tugged at my hand, but he wasn't strong enough.

"Jacob, please just trust me. I need to get to the Cullen's house." I heard him huff.

"Bella, we were all worried. Charlie started getting sick."

"Jacob, do you think I would leave for that long without even calling if I had a choice? No. so shut the hell up and follow me."

"The treaty line…"

"Fuck the treaty line Jacob. Tell them I forced you if it becomes an issue."

It took us no time at all to get there. I flew up the stairs, swung the front door open and ran straight into Jasper. He grabbed my shoulders and sighed in relief.

"Where's Alice, Bella? Please tell me where she is."

"I don't know… she's back in Italy. I…I don't even know how I got here. One minute Alec was going to help save Aro and the next POOF here I am."

He looked at me confused and then groaned. I noticed then that we were joined by the rest of the Cullen's. Everyone was looking at me like I had two heads.

"I'm a vampire now and I brought Jacob with me because I didn't know if I would be able to make it here without killing a human…and I needed my friend with me. They held us captive." I said facing the entire family. Jasper was on the ground with his head in his hands.

"I…I haven't seen Alice since the day we helped save Edward. They had her locked up I think and…"

"I'm okay." Alice's voice trilled from right behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with her and a little dwarf. Jasper let out what sounded like a cry of relief and had her lifted in his arms the next second. I stood there with my mouth more than just a little open. What the _hell_ was going on here?

She shimmied out of his arms after giving him a passionate kiss and then faced me, taking my hands in hers. She threw her skinny arms around my neck and held me close.

"Bella, oh thank goodness you're okay. I was so worried about you. I kept seeing all these things and then EDWARD." She stopped before saying anything else and then looked to the rest of her family. Her happy expression at seeing that I was ok was replaced with one of revulsion.

"Edward is evil. He staged the whole thing. I saw it all in his mind. I see what he is going to do. We need to leave this place. He knows where we live and he will come looking for us and for Bella and then everything will go to hell. I really don't have time to explain right now. Please, just pack your things. We all need to go now."

They all hesitated for a quick second before running up the stairs and preparing their things to leave.

I felt a steamy hot hand take mine. I turned to face Jacob and he held me close to him.

"I'm sorry Bells. I couldn't save you." He whispered into my hair.

"I don't need saving Jake. I need to get back."

He took my shoulders and held me back to look at me directly.

"Did you not just hear what Alice said? Edward is evil."

"I'm not going back for Edward. I'm going back for Alec, my fiancé."

"You're _what_?"

"A lot happened, Jake. Unexpected things happened and I have a feeling that Alec is in trouble and I need to get to him."

He shook his head but accepted what I was saying. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Umm... Congratulations I guess." Huh? Shouldn't he be mad? I mean, the last time he saw me he was begging me not to go cause he loved me.

He must have understood the confused expression I had.

"Uh… yeah," he said nervously, running his hand behind his neck. "While you were gone…I imprinted on Leah."

"Oh." Was all I could say. Well, that simplifies things.

"You should probably get back to her Jake. Things look like they're about to get ugly. This is not your problem. The Cullen's can help me from here."

"Bella, if you're in danger it _is_ my problem."

"Jake, please. Go back to my dad. Explain everything to him."

"What is there to explain? Bella I have no idea what the hell is going on."

"I'm a vampire, Edward is an ass, I'm engaged to a Volturi who is in trouble and I need to find him. Please, Jake I promise I'll call as soon as I can. Please, go to my dad. Tell him I love him." He didn't move for an entire minute, but in the end he kissed my hand and ran out the door. I hoped Charlie would forgive me one day for putting him through all of this.

I wrung my hands together waiting for everyone to get their things when the dwarf spoke to me.

"Alec will be just fine, Isabella." I looked down at him and he had the kindest grey eyes.

"You know Alec?" I said my voice catching in my throat.

"For many, many years. He knows I have taken you. Surely if all you say is true, he will come looking for you. He must not find you."

"What? What do you mean? I need to see him. I need to find him."

"No!" he yelled at me. "Demetri is a tracker, the best one. If you are with Alec he will find you. You are safe as long as he is not with you."

"Well couldn't Demetri find me without having to follow Alec?"

"No, I do not think so. Your mind shield I believe will block everyone around you."

"Then why not Alec?" I said a little irritated. I wanted to punt him like a football across the damn room. Who the hell was he to tell me that I could not see him?

"We cannot risk it."

Thankfully Alice and the rest of the family walked down.

"Alice, please tell me what is going on here. Please tell me how I can get back?" her eyes went wide.

"You want to go _back_? Bella we were prisoners."

"I NEED TO FIND ALEC!" I shouted.

"Why?" she said still confused.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" The room went so quiet that I could hear crickets.

"Please tell me what is going on Alice. I'm about to lose my mind here." I said a little calmer.

"Yes, Alice, please do." Said Carlisle.

It took her all of two minutes to explain to me how I was to become some kind of sex slave/incubator for the purposes of creating super vamps that would take over the world and that Edward was in on it the whole time and that he would continue to hunt me down until the deed was done so that he could take my child.

"That's just…sick." Said Emmett getting to his feet. "It doesn't sound like Edward."

Esme buried her head into Carlisle's shoulder while he soothed her by running his fingers through her hair absentmindedly.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself. I'm so sorry everyone. I wish it wasn't true." She turned to me. "I'm sorry Bella, but we have to go."

"I'm not going. Not without Alec." I faced the dwarf who I now knew to be a warlock named Ulric. "Bring him here like you brought us here. Do it. I'm not going anywhere unless he's with me."

He shook his head apologetically and before I knew it we were no longer in the beautiful Cullen house, but in a large elegant cottage. The crashing of waves my only clue hinting at a location. I was being taken somewhere completely against my will.

"Holy shit! That was ridiculous."

"Yes, Emmett. You're right. This is absolutely ridiculous." I said between clenched teeth.

Now, if _only_ I could get away from the teleporting midget.


	12. Slow Torture

**Alec's POV**

Slow torture. That is the best way to describe my search for Bella. It didn't help that I didn't have the first idea of where to look for her. I must have searched every nook in all of Italy and have found nothing.

It has been two and a half weeks since I've last seen her and I was going absolutely out of my mind. I was growing tired of being away from her. I would kill Urlic the moment I saw him again. He took her to keep her safe, yes, but he took her without letting me know where she was, without even letting me say good bye and I had no idea if she was even still alive. Oh God just the thought of something bad happening to her was like a knife to the heart. I felt now, with everything I was, what Edward only pretended to feel. I could not continue to live (sort of speak) in a world where Bella did not exist. I could not continue to go on in this world for the rest of eternity without her by my side. I wouldn't. I couldn't.

So my search continued through the day under the cover of my cloak and through the night in my relentless effort to be with her again. I tried to replay conversations I've had with her to see if I could find some clue of where she might be. Nothing came to mind.

One thing did come to mind, but it wasn't anything I heard from Bella, but from Aro.

"_Edward, how is my old friend Carlisle?"_

"_He is well."_

"_Still pity those humans he loves so much."_

"_Ah, yes, yes he does. He continues to work at a hospital in Forks Washington. You should come see him sometime."_

"_I think I just might."_

Forks Washington is where I needed to be.

I hopped on the first flight and it was an agonizing fifteen hours between the flight and the car ride in traffic. I was starting to get hungry and could not stand the fact that I had to go hunting for animals when all I wanted was human blood. I made a promise to Bella, and as much as I wanted to forget all about it, I would keep it – forever.

As soon as I got in town I headed straight for the woods and found a deer that would hold me over for the time being. It was gross but effective.

I looked in the nearest phone book and looked up the hospital. Once I committed the address to memory I drove to the hospital. I parked in the visitor section and popped in my brown contact lenses. The last thing I needed was for someone to see my crimson eyes and start questioning me. I didn't have time to dispose of anyone who got in my way.

"I'm here to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I said to the woman standing across the white high top receptionist's desk.

She tilted her head to the side and licked her lips before answering.

"Whom may I ask is looking for him?"

"Alec Cross. You can tell him I'm from the Italian blood donor association. We call ourselves the Volturi." She bent over purposely revealing the drop in her shirt exposing her cleavage.

"Follow me." She said in a husky lust filled voice. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. I could have her do anything I wanted her to do, but I resisted. _You cannot eat her, Alec. Bella would be very upset if she found out you drained that woman of blood._

I followed her down a winding hall until she stopped at a door with Dr. Cullen written on the front.

"Thank you." I said inclining my head a little.

"Anything else you need, I'll be right over there." Ah huh, I just bet.

I opened the door and walked in. Carlisle was already standing up waiting for me. I didn't have time for formalities. I got straight to the point.

"Where is Bella?"

"So you're Alec Cross." He said walking over to me and extending his hand. I ignored it.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is."

"Please tell me where she is." He looked hard at me before walking back around behind his desk and sat down on his big brown leather office chair.

"Please take a seat, Alec."

"No." I said more than a little irritated.

"Do as I say now or you will not get another word out of me." I balled my fists but obeyed. I would do whatever I needed to do to find her. I just wished he would hurry.

"I cannot tell you where she is. All I can say is that I saw her the day she came. She is very unhappy that she is being held captive by the warlock, but understands that it is for her own safety. My son Edward…" at this he trailed off and the pain on his face was as clear as day. "Edward is still looking for her. He has come here twice in search of her and it is only by the efforts of the warlock that he has not found her. He can read minds.

I had to come back here to keep up the human appearance, but it has been tough. I'm sure that none of that is important to you, but I do want to let you know that Bella is part of our family and because of this so are you."

"Thank you." I was touched by his sentiments. I could easily see how she could grow to love this man…as a father.

"Now, Alec she is very unhappy that she is away from you so I want you to take comfort in the fact that she loves you very much. But I'm sorry son; I cannot tell you where she is."

"That is unacceptable."

"Do you not care for her safety?"

"Of course I do! I just don't see why I am such a threat to her. Why can't I be with her?"

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that one; however it's not up to me. I'm not the one making the rules. Ulric is. So if he says it's too dangerous for you to join her than I'm just going to have to go along with it."

My grip on the chair's arm rest was so tight I snapped it clean off. I threw it against the wall behind him and stood up, furious with him.

"You haven't seen the last of me. I am NO THREAT TO HER!" I shouldered the backpack I was carrying and stormed out of his office and back out the door.

"Bella." I said out loud once back in my rental car. "Where _are_ you?" I let my head hit the steering wheel as I contemplated where I would look for my Bella next.

Bella's POV

_Bella, where are you?_

Alec's voice rang in my head so clear that I felt like he was standing right next to me. I sat up from the spot I'd been lying on at the beach and whirled around until I had spun in a circle three times trying to find him.

I was alone – there was no one around.

"Alec? Alec can you hear me?" I said screaming out into the ocean, the waves drowning out my voice.

"Please? Please hear me!"

No one answered me back.

I sat back down looking out at the dark water, the only light coming from the eerie moon. There were no stars in this strange place. When I asked Ulric where he had taken us the first day we arrived he simply replied, "Don't you mean _when_ are we?" it was all I needed to know. We weren't anywhere; we were in some kind of dimensional black hole – in a vacuum of sorts. Up until that point I had a sense of hope that Alec would find me, but now…now I came out to this beach and stayed here all day and all night. I hadn't eaten in days. My eyes were pitch black. I was suffering in more ways than one and it was the way I wanted it. I could not be happy until I was back with him. I missed him so much.

"Alec, if you can hear me…_I love you_."

Alec's POV

"Alec, if you can hear me…_I love you_."

I snapped my head up and looked around me.

"Bella?"

There was no one in the car with me, but I swear I heard her voice…like she was right here with me.

"Bella, baby, where are you?"

I stood absolutely still, careful not to make a sound in case she spoke again. I didn't want to miss her voice.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Came a tapping on the driver side window. It was Carlisle. I groaned and hit the button lowering the window.

"What?" I said, not holding back my irritation at being interrupted.

"Take this," he said handing me a silver ring with a C imbedded into a red stone. When I looked at him questioningly he took my hand and put it in my palm.

"It's Bella's Cullen family ring. We had it made for her last year. She wore it while we were…away. She gave it back to me saying that she didn't want to be a Cullen; she wanted to be a Cross. I figured even though she didn't want it, maybe you would…to have something of hers."

I twirled the tiny ring around in my hands and looked up to see Carlisle walking away.

"Hey wait! I said through the window." He stopped and faced me.

"Um..thanks…for this." I said holding up the ring. He nodded once and walked back inside.

I rolled my window back up and kissed the ring. I took off my Volturi necklace and slid out the V that had so long been a symbol of my loyalty. I replaced it with Bella's ring. She was my loyalty now.

"I'll find you, Bella. I promise." I said out loud as I started up the car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.


	13. Together

**Alec's**

_Big Bear's Rest Stop and Motel_ read the blazing neon sign that twitched in the quickly darkening night sky. The shabby run down looking building sat strategically on the outskirts of this little trucking town.

_I can't imagine why anyone other than a vampire would willingly live here, _I thought to myself. _Even then, I don't know if I could stand being here for just one night, let alone years._

I decided that, even though I didn't need any sleep and although I was a vampire who never got tired, I needed time to think. I needed a moment to gather my thoughts and figure out my next course of action. Where in the world was the love of my existence and where could I find her?

I pulled into the gravel driveway and into the parking space furthest away from the door. It was a force of habit. Being a predator for the majority of my immortal life taught me that to be invisible there were certain precautions you needed to take.

I sauntered to the door carefully taking in my surroundings. It was a very unremarkable place and a perfect vampire hideout.

I walked into the lobby with dim flickering lights and asked for a room for the night slamming down a wad of cash on the counter. The over sized woman behind the desk raised her eyebrows and slid the cash into the till, but didn't ask any questions. Hmm, I wonder how many strangers this woman sees every night.

She handed me a small key with a large wooden handle attached to it on a silver key ring. It was completely unnecessary and ridiculous. I walked out of the door and walked down the long outdoor hall in search of door number thirteen. I wondered if the room number was an omen of sorts…nonsense, I didn't believe in such things.

_Luckily_ (no pun intended) room number 13 was all the way in the back. Apparently I was going to be granted my wish for invisibility tonight.

I slid the key into the keyhole, unlocking the door with a soft click and swung it open. Instantly I heard a racing heartbeat and smelled an intoxicating scent of blood. I looked up scanning the room before I entered it, my whole body tightening into attack mode. The familiar knot in my stomach twisted and the fire in my throat burned. That deer from earlier today really wasn't doing me any favors right now.

My eyes found the source of my discomfort within a millisecond. There in the middle of the bed sitting cross-legged staring straight at me was none other than the human Bella had saved so many days ago in Italy, Natalia.

When you've been a vampire for a thousand years words aren't that hard to come by. In fact, we talk quite a lot and learn our rather smart remarks and get better with them over the many years of existence. It isn't every day that we're rendered speechless, but I was. How in the _world_ was _she_ in _my_ motel room clear across the world in this backwoods town?

I walked in the room flipping on the lights closing the door behind me. I dropped my book bag and leaned against the door with my arms crossed. I gave her one hard look and her eyes widened for a second in what I have learned over the years to recognize as raw fear, but she relaxed just as quickly, tears streaming down her face, her green eyes glazed over with them.

"There are so many things I want to ask you right now, Human. Let's start with, what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

She took in a deep breath filled with sniffles and wrung her fingers together. Her eyes avoided mine as she begun to explain.

"M-my…family… they are all…d-dead."

_What!?_ _How_ could they be dead? I helped save their lives! I made sure they were okay.

I pushed off the door and sat on the bed next to her. She moved back a little so that the headboard was directly behind her. I couldn't blame her. She was alone with the worst predator she would ever face. Even now, as I tried to control my thirst in a promise made to Bella, the venom pooled in my mouth as her scent drifted over in waves before me. I gripped on to the bed covers as temporary outlet to release my tension. I took in a deep breath in another effort to steady myself – big mistake. She noticed my stiffness and took in a sharp breath but didn't move. I thought of Bella. She would not want me to act like this. She would feel sorry for the poor girl. She would sympathize, not think of the million ways she could kill her to take her blood and find ways to dispose of her lifeless body. _Calm yourself Alec Cross. You're better than this. _I reached out a hand and placed it on top of hers. Strangely she relaxed as I did this. It made me feel almost…human.

"What happened?" I asked trying to sound as kind as I could. I realized that I didn't want to scare her. I was overwhelmed with the desire to want to make her trust me. She _could_ trust me. She could thank Bella again for sparing her life a third time, even if it was indirectly.

"T-the V-Volturi…" she started but didn't finish. She threw herself face down on the pillow and sobbed her little heart out.

I reached out trying to sooth her by running my hand along her back. She looked up and me sat up and threw her arms around my neck. I stiffened and stopped breathing. This girl obviously did not understand my intense craving for her blood.

"You helped save us, but they came after us again anyway!" she cried, her voice muffled in my shoulder.

"I saw them coming but it was too late, no one would follow me…so I ran and ran. Then I saw that you would be coming here. I knew that if you were here she would be too. So I jumped in the f-first plane and…and…"

I wrapped my arms around her and made shushing noises. The poor girl was shaking violently in her despair for her deceased family.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely. She wrapped her arms around me tighter and cried harder.

"Its Natalia right?" she nodded her head in my shoulder.

"What did you mean when you said you _saw_ them coming after you and you _saw_ me coming here?"

She let go of me picking up the pillow lying next to her and pulled it into her arms. She wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve and took several steadying breaths before she could look me in the eyes again.

"I don't know…" she began in her thick Italian accent. "I could see the one they call Caius coming for us. I was asleep, and he was there. I saw the whole thing happen. Then I woke up and it was all happening again, like I was going through it all a second time. I tried getting them out, but they thought I was crazy. You see, I'm the only one who remembers what happened that day we were held captive. The little man tried to make me forget but I didn't, I pretended to though. The rest of my family remembered nothing. Apparently what he did worked on them. So, when I told them that the vampires were coming for us again, they all just stared at me. They thought I was crazy…and then one by one Caius and the others I didn't recognize took them all. I hid before I could be found. When I went back to the house there was blood everywhere, but no sign of any one."

I let the silence hang in the air for a while, letting her gather her composure before I asked her about myself.

"What about me, Natalia? How did you know I would be _here_?"

"The same. After…_it_ happened I was all alone. I had nobody. Every night I would think of her before going to bed and I needed to see her. I…I just needed to see her, but every time I closed my eyes it was like a black hole. There was nothingness. I could hear her, but not _see_. Then I thought of you…and I could _feel_ her through you. I thought that maybe it was because she was with you. Why is she not here?" she said looking around the room as if Bella would appear at any moment out of thin air.

How could I tell her that my warlock friend kidnapped my fiancé? Furthermore, why in the heck would she want to see a vampire who tried to kill her…twice? I needed to get her out of here or there might be a second one after her, a recently vegetarian vamp who wasn't sure how long he could hold back his cravings, especially with someone who smelled to go-

"Why will you not tell me where she is?" she asked cutting off my thoughts

"You need to leave." I said bringing her to her feet and pushing her towards the door. As much as I wanted to be human, act human, I wasn't human. I could not hurt her. I didn't want to hurt her, so she needed to go for her own good.

"No!" she yelled putting up a fight.

"Go. Now."

"Is she in trouble? Maybe I can help." The words rushed out of her as I threw her out of the door slamming it in her face. She pounded on it over and over again. I leaned my back against the door sliding down with my head in my hands.

"I wish I was looking into your eyes, Bella." I whispered into the air in front of me. "You would know what to do, you could save me from myself."

There was a thump and a slow slide that came from the other side of the door. I knew that Natalia's movements mirrored mine.

"Please…let me help you find her." He voice was garbled full of tears.

"Why. Why do you want to help me?"

"Because." She said, her heart beat picking up momentum. "Because I love her too." She finished in barely a whisper.

I lifted my head out of my hands and stood up my hand on the doorknob. Shaking my head in disbelief and hoping I wasn't making a big mistake I opened the door slowly. She was sitting on the floor her back to the door. The light from the inside of the room beamed over her face as she turned to look at me with her tear streaked face.

"Come in." I said extending my hand out to her. Her face spoke of pain and confusion. I stared right back at her until she took my hand. She didn't make an attempt to come inside.

"We'll find her." I said finally after three minutes of awkward silence. "Together."


	14. The Water

**Bella's POV **

"Ulric, I swear to whatever God it is you pray to I will kick your ass. Send me back _right _now!"

"We've been over this a thousand times." He said lazily.

I lunged at him unable to take his non caring attitude any longer and held him in a headlock. "Do you want to keep your head you little son of a -"

"Bella!" Jasper and Alice yelled at the same time. I paused and then leaned down to whisper into Ulric's ear.

"You see you little evil midget, even they saw that I have decided to kill you. If you don't send me back you can kiss your head goodbye."

I dropped him and walked away.

"Bella…"

"Don't Jazz."

I walked passed him putting up my hand to silence him. I went up the stairs to the room I've claimed as my own over the past few weeks and threw myself on the bed. There was a soft knock on the door. I threw a shoe at it. "Go away."

"Bella, I think I may have found a way for you to get out of here." My head snapped up and I sped to the door and grabbed Jasper by the collar and shut the door behind him.

"Spill."

"The water." He stated simply.

"Ok, let's not be cryptic today please."

"Walk into the water and keep going. I've been thinking. Why in the world would we be in a place completely surrounded by water in the middle of nothingness? Well, because the water is nothing but a buffer keeping us in. So, I think you can leave this place by going in the ocean or whatever it is until you reach its end."

"Are you saying that I'm stuck in a real life prison like the Truman Show?"

He looked at me, arms crossed without saying anything.

"Well, ok then." I said shrugging me shoulders and walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs, passed the evil little warlock and out the front door to the beach. I didn't stop until I was knee deep in the salt water. I turned around and saw Jasper and Alice standing at the edge of the beach.

_I'm not going to miss this place._ I thought as I turned back around and dove into the water.

The more I swam the more I felt something pulling me backwards. I fought against it as my mind slowed and my body relaxed against my will. I pushed and pushed against the pressure until I completely blacked out.

_Alec._ Was the last thing my lips were able to say as the darkness overcame me.

Natalia's POV

_I was tossed around like a ragdoll as wave after wave pulled me deeper under water. I tried to take a breath, but the water kept rushing into my mouth. I kick and kicked trying to find the light, trying to find the top to no avail. It seemed like I was going further down instead of coming back up. I was disoriented. Alec…_

"Natalia, it was s just a dream, wake up." I felt cold strong hands shake my shoulders as my eyes fluttered open. Alec's face peered into mine as he leaned over me.

"What did you see?" he asked anxiously.

"She's drowning." He sat up, his face no longer in my view. I groaned wiping my eyes with my knuckles. I sat up and saw him gathering both of our things in our bags. He was done before I got out of the bed.

"We have to go." He said agitated taking my hand and practically carrying me out of the motel room.

He pushed me none to gently into the passenger seat before appearing as if through thin air in the driver's seat. He bombarded me with question after question.

"Where is she, how is she drowning? What is she thinking?"

I closed my eyes trying to remember but everything was black water and fear…but not of drowning.

"I don't know, I can't see anything."

"Try harder!" he yelled at me punching the arm rest.

"I'm trying!" I yelled back.

Alec's POV

_Don't kill her Alec, she really is trying._

"Well, then how in the hell are we going to find her if you can't see anything?"

She grabbed onto my wrist and froze. When I turned to look at her, her green eyes had gone purple.

"Natalia, are you okay?"

"Alec, please wait for me. I'm trying really hard but there is water everywhere. I'm trying to get out. I'm trying to get to you."

Natalia's eyes continued to stay unfocused as I pulled the car over on the shoulder of the road.

"Natalia, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

"Alec, he's held me here, he says Edward is trying to get to me, but I can't stand being away from you. I'm coming."

I looked at Natalia again only now I think I understood what was happening. The words she spoke were not her own. They were Bella's.

"Bella, baby is that you?"

A single tear streamed down Natalia's face.

"I can hear you, Alec. I love y-" The purple in her eyes were changed back to her original green as she came back to herself. "…you." she finished.

"She's in another dimension. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme are there with her…and that little man who wiped my family's memory. It's always dark there except for two hours of the day. There is a weird looking moon high above a really big cottage surrounded by water…like a beach. She's tried looking all around for a way out, but she can't. Jasper told her that the water was probably her only escape and that's where she is. She's…fighting…the water."

She said everything in one breath. I didn't ask her how she knew all of this. I had a feeling she was just inside Bella's mind. Unfortunately even with all of this information we still weren't any closer to finding her.

In an effort to feel like I was doing something to get to Bella I pulled the car back on to the road and drove. Natalia closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She was absolutely silent and still for eight minutes before she took in a deep breath almost as if she was gasping for air.

"Pull over!!" She yelled and I obeyed. Before the car had come to a complete stop she had pushed her door open and ran out into the nearby woods. I cut the engine and ran out with her. We trudged through the trees and over grown bushes. She stumbled over fallen tree trunks and vines. I picked her up each time and she didn't miss a beat, she kept running.

Finally after an ungodly amount of time running at a human's pace we came out of the brush and onto a beach. Natalia dropped on to the sand hitting her temples with the palms of her hands.

"It's too dark. I can't see anything…wait!" She reached up and grabbed my wrist. She didn't need to say anything else. In the distance far off in the water I could see a bobbing figure. I knew with everything inside of me that it was Bella. I waded through the water until it was deep enough for me to dive in. Instantly I felt a pull back to shore but I resisted it. I had to get to Bella. I needed to help Bella. The waves crashed down on me one after another impeding me from getting to her. I could hear her voice drowned out by the water calling my name.

"Bella!" I yelled as my mouth filled with water. I refused to let the malevolent water pull me under. Finally after what seemed like an eternity I felt something rock hard reach out for my hand pulling me down. There, under the water, I saw her Beautiful face. I reached out and wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me, steadying her from the roar of the waves. I zoomed back out of the water as fast as I could and laid her down on the sandy beach. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life. She coughed up water until it was all out of her system. When the nausea was over she looked over to me and wrapped her little arms around my neck. I held her close to me feeling her breathe against my chest.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She sobbed.

"I will never give up on you Bella, you are my whole life."

I pushed her wet hair of out her face and held it in my hands. Her eyes were pitch black and still breathtakingly beautiful. Slowly I lowered my head down to hers until I felt the sparks of our kiss ignite. The ache in my chest was gone and another ache replaced it. I needed to be as close to her as I could get. I needed to feel her warmth all over me.

"Don't deny me a third time Alec." She said her voice filled with desire for me.

"I would be a mad man if I did." I said pressing my lips hard against her mouth.

She reached down attempting to unbuckle my belt as I reached down lifting her shirt above her head. My lips explored every inch of skin on her neck as her hands were free to explore on their own.

_Clap, clap, Clap, Clap, Clap._

"_Well_,_ well_ isn't this just a romantic reunion…anyone hungry?"

It was Edward.


	15. 1,432 Pieces

**Alec's POV **

Edward's voice drifted over to us as I brought Bella to her feet standing in front of her ready to attack.

A whimper escaped Natalia's lips as Edward held her by the neck. _I wonder where he got the new fingers from._ He cocked his head to the side and arched an eyebrow.

"No? Not hungry? Ok, then. More for me." He bit down hard on Natalia's neck and Bella lunged forward. I held her back before she could get too close. She fought me, but I was stronger.

"Stop! Edward, please don't!" she yelled at him trying to fight me off to get to Natalia. He stopped starring at Bella for three hard seconds and then tossed Natalia ten feet into the air. She landed back first into a tree and fell with a hard _thud_ to the ground where she lie motionless.

What in the world was he doing here? How did he find us? How _dare_ he come here and hurt Natalia and threaten us with his presence?

"How did you find us?" I said through clenched teeth, trying my hardest not to pounce on his ass and bite his head off. He laughed and it sounded like he had really lost his mind. Pure evil seeped through his voice chilling the skin on my dead arms.

"It was all too easy really." He said taking a step forward. I moved Bella behind me and took a step backward. She held on to my upper arms and hid behind me, her fear very evident as he kept moving forward.

"I read Ulric's mind and saw that, upon your orders, he was to release these more than tasty humans…and then Bella here confessed everything to me right after. It was too simple. I had her family killed. I left her alive. What I didn't count on was her having an Alice ability. In the end it all worked out. I followed her here as I knew she would lead me to you and you to Bella. Now, if you would be a dear, hand her over to me, will you?"

I could kick myself! This is exactly what Ulric had been afraid of. Damn that little warlock. If he had just taken me with her in the first place…

"Edward, why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me." Asked Bella from over my shoulder.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. I stopped loving you a long time ago. Actually, I'm not sure I ever did. I may have thought I did at one point, but nope. Not anymore. As soon as I heard Aro's plan for the new race of vampires I knew you would be the one he needed…and tada, here I am to finish his work. Will you come here my love? I'll show you how pleasure is really felt."

"Fuck you Cullen!" I spat at him. He ran at me at top vampire speed but not before the mist surrounded us both numbing him from being able to take another step. Slowly he fell to the ground. He screamed out in fear as he went blind and senseless. I knelt down next to him making sure he heard everything I had to say.

"Wrong move ass hole. You think you can just come here and think I would let you have Bella? You're stupider than I originally gave you credit for. You fuck with me or Bella or even Natalia again and I will kill you. I will spare your life now only because I have no fire or else you'd be up in flames in a matter of seconds. You lucked out. Now you'll just have to…_gather_ yourself together." I pulled back a bit of mist so that he could feel everything I did to him as I ripped him into one thousand four hundred and thirty two pieces. That should give us a head start.

I went to Bella's side as she picked up Natalia in her arms.

"We need to get her to a hospital." I agreed with her. Bella stayed in the back seat cradling her. I knew it was beyond difficult for Natalia to be bleeding all over her, especially since I can tell she hasn't eaten a thing in weeks, what with her coal black eyes and all. I floored it to Forks hospital hoping upon hope that she wouldn't give into the temptation that I myself was feeling and hoping that Carlisle was still there.

He was. Luckily Natalia didn't suffer any grave injuries; most of it was flesh wounds. When we told him what happened, a sob was ripped from his chest. He loved Edward and it was hurting him to know what had transpired. I can't imagine loving someone like a son only to find out that he had turned into a monster. It must be the most devastating thing in the world.

He regained his composure and had us follow him back to the clearing on the beach. He said we needed to kill Edward once and for all. There was just one little problem. Edward was gone.

We searched the entire beach and found nothing. I thought I spotted a look of relief across Carlisle's face. I tensed in anger until I remembered what he must be going through. I forgave him, even if I didn't understand him.

"Alec," Bella said bring me out of my thoughts. "Can we get out of here? It doesn't feel safe here. We need to get out of Forks as soon as possible." I took her in my arms holding her small body against mine. I hated that she was afraid and I hated not being able to kill Edward. I couldn't stand her furrow her brows like that – afraid – knowing that I couldn't make her feel protected enough. I pushed the hair out of her face and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. "I'm sorry." I said softly as I rest my forehead against hers.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"That I can't protect you like you should be." She cut me off, before I could say anything else, with a kiss so passionate it literally took my breath away. "It was agony being away from you." She said still holding on to me tightly. "I need you. You're the only place I feel safe. Your arms are my only comfort, my fortress. Don't say such things, Alec."

I took her hand and led her back to the car where Natalia lay sleeping in the back seat. Carlisle gave Bella a kiss and said goodbye, asking her to forgive him for the things Edward was doing. She kissed him back saying, "I love you…Daddy." And hugged him tightly. "I'll come back and see you, I promise. Once all of this is over you won't be able to get me out of your life."

He smiled. "I would love that, Bells." He kissed her head one more time before embracing me as well.

"What I told you in the hospital…I was being serious. I see Bella as a daughter and so in turn that makes you my son." I patted him on the back and stepped away opening the door to the rental.

"Thanks dad." I said, winking at him. "We'll be back soon." And with that I got into the car and sped straight to the airport to take my new family, my two girls, away from this mess and back to safety.


	16. 642 E Main Street

**Alec's POV **

Six weeks later…

I woke up to the sound of pots banging around in the kitchen. I smiled turning over in the bed to see Bella fast asleep curled up in a little ball, resting her head on my chest. It still amazed me that we could fall asleep at all, and to fall asleep together was more than I could have ever asked for. It was such a _normal_ thing to do and yet I have been deprived of the privilege for a thousand years, but not anymore, not with Bella at my side.

She mumbled something in her sleep and turned over facing the brightly sunlit window. I kissed her cheek before pulling back the covers and getting out of bed. I slid into the fuzzy (man) slippers Natalia got for me a couple weeks ago and threw on the matching robe.

I followed the smell of bacon and eggs and freshly squeezed oranges. I found Natalia in the kitchen cooking up a storm, her bed head tied up in a knot at the top of her head. She had on her pink and orange fleece pajamas and her orange tank top under a 'You know you want a kiss from _this_ cook' apron.

"Hey baby girl." I said coming up behind her and placing a small kiss on her cheek. She screamed and dropped the plate she was holding. I caught it before it shattered on the floor.

"Sorry." I said as I handed it back to her.

She giggled and held on to her sides.

"You scared the crap out of me. I never hear you coming." She took a deep breath before turning her attention back to the stove preparing a meal that only she would eat.

"I'll try to remember to make more noise next time." I said kissing her warm cheek again.

I sat on the stool leaning my elbow on the kitchen island counter watching her, completely fascinated by her humanness. Over the past month and a half of being with her, it was almost like she was a daughter to me. Never mind that she looked like she could be my sister. This young girl in front of me has stolen my heart in ways no other human ever has. I would lay my life on the line for her, just to make sure she was safe. When I realized this and explained it all to Bella, she confessed that she felt the same way. Although Natalia hasn't told either of us anything, we knew that she loved us back just the same.

I watched as she took the bacon out of the pan, laying it on a paper toweled plate. She took another plate from the cupboard and stacked it with French toast, scrambled eggs and hash browns.

She brought it all to the island and sat down next to me. She laid her head on my shoulder for a second just enjoying my company. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair.

"How did you sleep?"

She was silent for a second longer than what was considered a normal response time.

"It wasn't as bad as most nights."

I kissed her again and stood up walking over to the fridge taking out the pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice, filled up a glass and placed it in front of her. She took it and drank half the glass in one gulp and set it back down. I filled it to the brim again before putting the pitcher back into the fridge.

"I'm sorry, Nattie, I wish I could take the bad dreams away."

She shrugged her shoulders and stuffed her mouth with French toast.

Ever since the day Edward had attacked her she had not been the same. The first two weeks she was jumpy all the time and paranoid that Edward would find us and sneak into her room to kill her. She would scream in the middle of the night and Bella and I would come to her and try to calm her. Several times she cried herself to sleep in our arms. My baby girl was suffering and there was nothing I could do, not unless I killed that son of a bitch who had her so messed up. I couldn't though. I couldn't risk looking for him yet. I needed to take care of my adopted daughter and my fiancé who were the only things in the world that I cared about. As long as I could keep them safe then I was ok. Seeing Nattie like this though, it was agonizing. I felt inadequate, like I wasn't doing enough to protect them. I didn't have any choice. I did what I had to do for my family.

Bella walked in then, yawning and stretching. She was absolutely beautiful…and very tempting the way her little white shirt raised showing her belly button as she stretched, the way the tight cotton fabric shaped around her stunning breasts. Her gray sweat short shorts came just below her perfectly shaped bottom and I just wanted to throw her over my shoulder and take her back to the room…but I resisted, just as I did every day. I refused to touch her that way, no matter how much I wanted to. Edward scared my princess too. Every time I trailed my fingers across her skin she froze…and then cried…and then apologized and tried to make it up to me. I stopped her every time. I did not want to force her.

Edward really was fucking everything up. The important thing though, they were safe… for now.

Bella strolled on over to my side placing a passionate kiss on my lips as she sat on my lap and slid her hands around my neck. I slid my hands along her waist and on her thigh feeling her soft skin under my hands and held her close to me. Hey, I never said she didn't want me, I just said that Edward was always in the way…in the back of her mind.

Natalia cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, but I'm trying to eat here. That's just _gross_. "

Bella chuckled and leaned over placing a kiss on her cheek in the exact same spot I had earlier.

"Love you, Nattie."

Natalia rolled her eyes in mock embarrassment but smiled just the same loading another mouthful of breakfast into her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah – get a room you two." She said with her mouth full.

"OK." I said and I followed through with my earlier thought and picked up Bella throwing her over my shoulder taking her into our room. I couldn't take the temptation. I may be a vampire, but I still feel the same things I did as a human only now it was amplified which was not helping my self-restraint.

I laid her down on the bed and she smiled up at me the way that always made my dead heart skip a beat.

"Have I ever told you how stunning you look with messy hair, that white baby doll shirt and those oh so short shorts?" I said as I placed myself strategically above her, hovering so that I was just barely a breath away from my body touching hers.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice." She said winking at me. I lowered my head, still supporting my weight and kissed her softly, slowly, my lips putting the slightest pressure on hers. She let out a little moan wanting more…it made my ready for her.

I slid my hand under the small of her back arching her body to meet mine. Her head fell back exposing the soft skin of her neck to me. I trailed my lips along her jaw line, up her neck, behind her ear and back down, down, down from her neck to the very rim on her low cut t-shirt. Her hands made their way into my hair and she pulled my face up to hers, kissing me harder.

"Closer." She whispered against my lips. I shook my head slightly.

"Please?" she begged seductively. Oh she was making this…hard…on me.

I released her lips and kissed her shoulder as I let her body fall back onto the bed sheets. I reached down grabbing the ankle of her bare foot and slowly trailed a single finger all the way up to her calf, past her knee, up her thigh, sliding up her rib cage. I kept my eyes on her face the entire time and watched as she smiled with her eyes closed, pleasure written across her face. She licked her lips and opened her eyes slowly moving my hands from her side down to her waist. I held on to her hip tightly and I bent down to kiss her, crushing my lips to hers.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear. She shivered and grabbed onto my shoulders bringing me down so that my body was pressed against hers. A single breath escaped my lips as I stilled. I didn't know how being this close to her would affect her.

She froze.

I knew I shouldn't have taken it this far. I knew I was making a mistake. God, how could I be so stupid? I knew that this brought back memories of what Edward threatened of her. I began to apologize when she shushed me.

"Wait, Alec." She whispered fiercely. "Do you hear that?" the tone of her voice made me stiffen. She didn't stop because she was afraid of what might happen; she stopped because she heard something. I strained my ears and sure enough there was a muffled cry. I stood up off of her and sprinted toward the kitchen – to Natalia. Bella followed suit.

It took me exactly four seconds to get from the bedroom to the kitchen.

It is amazing how many horrible scenarios can go through your head when you think someone you love is in danger. A million different horrible things played like a movie stream in my mind, so needless to say it was an utter relief to see her in the kitchen facing Ulric and the rest of the Cullen's, minus Carlisle and Edward.

The seer, or as Bella called her, Alice, looked over at Bella as a blonde man, who from the picture Bella showed me was named Jasper, did at the same time. They both said, "Sorry for the interruption." in unison.

I looked over at Bella and I knew that if she could blush she would be now. I put my arm around her shoulder and faced the crowd of vampires and the one warlock that now filled the room. Natalia, who had never met these people, and only had bad experiences with vampires, rushed over to my side. I put my other arm around her as she buried her face in my shoulder. I held her tighter.

"It's okay, baby girl. They won't hurt you." She didn't take her face away from my shoulder.

"You're a very hard man to find, Alec." Said Ulric in his ancient language.

"Can you please speak English…for Natalia's sake? You're scaring her."

"We've searched all over for you. It took a lot of effort on Alice's part to be able to find you. You had us all worried."

"Well, we're fine."

"For now." He interjected.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Bella furiously.

He reached into his tiny pocket. His answer came in the form of a necklace with a sapphire stone hanging from it. We knew what it was instantly. I pulled both of my girls back until we hit the wall. How dare he bring that _thing_ into our house?

"Relax, my friends. No harm will come to you."

"Why have you come here? Don't you know you've endangered my family's lives by being here? He could have followed you. After all the effort Bella and I have done to keep Natalia and ourselves safe you come here and ruin it all."

"You _cannot_ be happy here in…where are we, Alice?" he said facing the pixie vamp.

"Amboy, Illinois. 642 E. Main Street to be exact." She trilled.

"This brick house was built in 1862. Did you know that? There is powerful magic here."

"What's your point, Ulric?" I asked cutting him off.

"We need to leave. I need to get you all out of this realm."

"No offence old friend, but this is our home now."

"This is not up for discussion." He spat, and with that final statement he snapped his stubby little fingers. The room went dark and Natalia screamed into my shoulder as she held on tighter. Just as fast as the darkness came – it went – and we were surrounded by stone walls. We were in a castle…a castle I was all too familiar with.

***************

To see 642 E. Main Street, Amboy, IL Historic House type this in your address bar. Remember to replace the (dot) with actual dots: http://www(dot)cityofamboy(dot)org/hometour(dot)htm

Scroll over the little stars until you see the address. It's a brick house


	17. Walking Away

**Alec's POV**

I let go of Bella and Natalia and rushed over to Ulric, picking him up so that we were eye to eye with each other and I slammed his little head into the wall.

"Are you CRAZY?" I shouted into his face. "YOU BROUGHT US BACK TO THE_ VOLTURI_?" I didn't give him a chance to respond. I threw him to the ground knocking him unconscious and looked around the room. It was Just Bella and Natalia there. The Cullen's were gone.

_Well isn't this just fucking great?_ I thought as I looked around to make sure there was no around to see that we had basically beamed ourselves into their damn fortress. There was no one around, thankfully. I reached down to pick up the little bastard only to find that he was gone.

I groaned.

"I'm going to kill him." I whispered furiously. "That midget just signed his fucking death warrant!"

I grabbed Bella and Natalia's hands and led them down the spiral staircase just in front of us. If I had a heart beat I'd probably be feeling an anxiety or heart attack right now. We were just fine and the warlock throws us into the seventh pit of hell. If I wasn't so afraid for my family's life and in a rush to get them as far away from here as possible I would have searched the entire castle until I found him and I would kill him.

We were in one of the top towers were the Volturi usually came to keep watch from the top, or stargaze if they were feeling particularly sentimental. Today it was nothing but a death trap threatening my fiancé and my little girl's life.

I heard the sound of soft cries coming from Natalia and I stopped midway down the stairs pulling her close to me. Her body was shaking uncontrollably with fear.

"I know, I know." I said trying to calm her. "I'm going to get you two out of here, okay? I won't let any harm come to you. I'm going to need you to calm down though; your heart beat is like having a large gong announcing our presence. I know its hard baby girl but please try."

She nodded her head taking several deep breaths and straightened herself.

"There you go." I said. I looked over at Bella and she looked furious.

"How could he do this to us?"

I shook my head. "I don't know Bells."

I placed my palm on the back of her neck bringing her close to me. I kissed her quickly.

"Stay close."

I turned around and started walking back down the stairs. When we got to the bottom door I pressed my ear against it trying to hear if there was anything on the other end.

Nothing.

I opened it slowly, indicating to the girls to stay back by raising my hand. I peered out the door and saw that no one was there. That was odd. There was usually a guard here.

I walked completely out and looked down the long hallway to my left and to the right, still no sign of anyone.

_Damn it. What is going on here?_ Not that I _wanted _to see anyone, but the lack of vampires, where there normally where ten to twenty, was unsettling. I opened the doors and signaled them to follow me. They did and I was so proud of Natalia for being so brave. This must be especially hard on her. She never asked for any of this yet now her life was mingled with dangerous vampires. I remembered being in her shoes once upon a time, a time before Aro turned me.

I decided to go left as this was the fastest way out. Slowly I crept down it, hugging the walls in the process. When I neared the end of the hall there was s_till_ no one around.

Something wasn't right. I turned back and saw Bella peak her head out to the side, I motioned for her to come. When she caught up to me she grabbed my hand.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"I don't know. Something is off and I can't figure it out. We should have run into at least twenty Volturi by now." She sighed and let go of my hand. We both froze when we heard a familiar voice from somewhere around the corner. The voice rang out loud even though no one could be seen.

"They're somewhere in this castle, Marcus. Get the guards together and start searching. They can't have gotten too far. "

It was the son of a bitch Ulric! You have got to be fucking kidding me! I turned around to see Bella and Natalia's startled faces. Yeah, they knew we were in trouble. My heart nearly fell out of my chest just thinking about the horrible things that would happen to the girls if we were caught. The plans that Edward had for Bella were fucking repulsive and I couldn't let that happen. I could care less if they took me or killed me, as long as I knew that Bella and Natalia would get out safe.

As if sensing my thoughts Bella reached out and grabbed me whispering, "NO!" frantically shaking her head.

I can't lie. Now that I had what I never knew I always wanted, I was terrified. I couldn't lose Bella or Natalia. They were absolutely everything to me, the reason to be good, to be who I always should have been. Being back in this castle, it's like looking into to the past, a not so pleasant one at that. I couldn't play along with their games any longer. I couldn't pretend to be one of them. They knew who I was. _I_ knew who I was. I was not longer this monster the Volturi created or I enabled. I no longer was a predator of men. I was Alec, Bella's Alec. I strived to be the best I could, if not for myself then for the beautiful woman who loved me, who stood by me and who saw me for the person I could be and not the animal that I was. This perfection of God loved me, _me!_ I could not let her down. I could not go back in my ways. I could never, ever prey on a human ever again. As much as the burn in my throat ached, whenever the urge came on and the thirst grew unbearable I thought of how much trust Bella had in me. Not only that, but I thought about the other stunning girl in my life, the precious, innocent Natalia who looked up to me, who trusted me to protect her. What kind of horrible monstrosity would I be if I sunk my teeth into another living human being again? I would not let her down, ever. I would be the friend and family she needed me to be.

So, being here, in this place I used to call home, in this lifestyle I used to call my own, I was scared shitless. I had to face my demons, the people I have spent a thousand years with; old friends. Shit! I even had to face my own _sister_, my flesh and blood, even if the flesh was no longer living and the blood no longer flowing.

I turned to look at the two innocent faces of the people I loved the most in this world and cringed at the danger they were both currently in. I feared for them, because I no longer knew if I could protect them. This place was a trap and I cursed Ulric for sending us here. Where was the little fucker anyway?

"Alec, please don't leave us alone." Natalia stretched out her hand from where she stood behind Bella's protective crouch and grabbed my arm. I stared at her in shock. How did she know I intended to face the Volturi alone? As if being able to read my thoughts from the look on my face, just as Bella had done, she pointed to her temple.

"Crazy future seeing ability, remember?" I smiled at her, my heart swelling with my love for her. She really was like family.

"It's not crazy, Nattie, and as for leaving you…" I trailed off not finishing what I was going to say. I couldn't. It hurt me to know that I was going to leave them alone. My mind would not rest knowing that I had left them to fend for themselves, but I had to. I had to go and face the evil that ran this place. I needed to fight for them.

"Alec…" Bella whispered, her face contorting with sadness. With that one word she pleaded me not to go.

I grabbed Natalia's face and kissed her forehead and then brought her into my arms. She cried and I tried to quiet her, but I didn't blame her. I couldn't say that I wouldn't be crying myself if I could. My heart was breaking.

I let Natalia go and turned to face Bella.

"You keep her save, okay?" I said my voice cracking a bit at the look of utter terror in her face. I knew she wasn't afraid for herself. She was afraid for _me_.

"I love you." I said caressing her face. She threw her arms around my neck and I held her close hoping to God that this wouldn't be the last time.

"Come back to me." She whispered in my ear in a voice that only I would be able to hear. I kissed the top of her head and pried her arms loose.

I took one final look at them and turned away, the pain of being even this far from them eating away at my soul. I didn't take more than three steps, however, before I felt a pull at my arms. I turned to have Bella pull me into the deepest kiss she had ever given me. My knees nearly buckled at the immense emotion in that one gesture.

It ended too soon…and then she left, taking Natalia by the hand and rounding the corner trying to find a safe place for them to hide.

I sent a silent prayer to the man upstairs hoping that my atrocities over the centuries haven't made him deaf to my cries.

_God, it's me Alec. Please keep the girls safe. I would like the chance to see them one more time before I die._

And with that I tore my eyes away from the spot where they disappeared to and went to confront my fate. I would face the Volturi and take as many of them down with me before I was gone.

Bella's POV

As my eyes fell on the retreating figure of the man I loved, I panicked. What if…what if something happened, something bad? What if…what if I never saw him again? I couldn't let him go, not like this.

I reached out for him and pressed my body against his as I crushed his lips with mine. My heart was breaking. I was on the edge of falling apart. My only binding, the glue that held me together, was about to dive head first into the lion's den.

Every ounce of feeling I had I gave to him in that one kiss. All of my fear, anger, sadness – all of my love – it was all released into him, and he took it. He wrapped his arms around me holding me tight, holding me together. He told me he loved me with his kiss, with his touch, with the sad groan that escaped his lips.

I was about to break and shatter into a million pieces when I heard a soft sniffle from behind me. Natalia. I thought about her pure heart, her loving tendencies and of the forgiveness she has given me. No, I couldn't break; I had to hold myself together – for her. She needed us. She needed_ me_. She and I shared a bond, something like a pull, a force that almost physically binded us together in a bond so deep neither of us knew how to describe. It had to do with her blood. The day I drank from her, I don't know, she's felt that pull the same as I have, but hers was different – stronger. Perhaps it was because she was quite literally a magical human. Honestly, it didn't matter. I love her.

She didn't ask for all of this, but because for some reason, she was one of the unlucky ones. I could not, no; I would not let her down. She, along with Alec had become my whole life.

Alec let me go, his fingers lingering on my face for a second longer before I pulled back, knowing that if I stayed in his arms, in his touch any longer I wouldn't be able to summon the strength to get Natalia to safety, which I knew I needed to do. I wasn't stupid. I knew what Alec was about to do and why he was doing it. I knew there was a possibility that everything could go wrong, but I trusted him. I trusted him to make the right decisions, to be there for us when we needed him. Unfortunately I knew that he would not hesitate to put his life on the line and that is what worried me. I couldn't lose him. I couldn't live without him. So as I looked into his beautiful eyes I resigned, knowing that nothing I said would change his mind. I walked away. I only hoped that it wouldn't be the last time I ever saw his face.


	18. Two Of You

**Bella's POV**

I could feel Natalia's blood pulsing, her warms hands held tightly in mine. It was hard not to hurt her in my hurry to get us out of here quickly and safely. I clutched on to her hand a little too tight because I heard her hiss between her teeth.

"Sorry." I muttered over my shoulder.

_Calm down, Bella, quit freaking out. Just put one step in front of the other and no matter what you do, DO NOT go running back after Alec. Just one step at a time._

That was easier said than done, especially since now I could hear running footsteps coming our way. I felt my heart jump up into my throat and then fall all the way down to my toes in panic. I put my arms around Nattie and threw her into the room just off to the left. Thank goodness it was already open. I rushed over to the door closing it as quickly and as quietly as possible.

I leaned up against it knowing that I had basically trapped us in a room with no windows or other doors. Really, though, what choice did I have? It was either that or be all out in the open say _here we are, come get us_!

It didn't matter any way because there was a pounding at the door. I hurried over to the other side of the room where Nattie was and she grabbed onto my arms.

The door flung open and I sighed in relief as Alec stepped inside. I hurried over to him and flung my arms around his neck.

"Oh thank God you came back. I'm was so worried about you." I pulled out of his arms and looked at him. "What made you change your mind?...and why are you dressed like that?"

The next second he had me by the throat and lifted me off of the ground.

Nattie screamed and I looked at him shocked. It didn't hurt much physically, but he was breaking me on the inside. What was the matter with him?

"Alec" I said forcing the air out.

"You are not one of them? How did you get in here? What is it you are looking for?"

What the _hell _was he talking about? He formed coherent sentences but nothing he said made any sense. I pulled at his hands kicking at him. He glared at me intensely but I kept trying to get out. His eyes widened after a moment and he dropped me like a sack of potatoes. I rubbed my neck where his steel like hands almost decapitated me and looked up at him. What was going on?

"What are you, child?"

"What? Alec, why are you acting so strange?"

"How is it that you have come to know my name? More importantly, how is it that you are able to block my powers?"

And that's when I realized it. This was not my Alec. I didn't know what the heck was going on but something was off.

I slowly walked backward to Natalia.

"W-what y-year is it?" I asked my fear enveloping me.

"What? What does that matter?"

"What the hell year is it?" I screamed.

"1921"

I thought I was going to faint. Can vampires faint?

"Oh shit!" I said under my breath.

"Come, I need to bring you to Aro and discuss your fate."

"Aro!?" I shouted.

Alec looked at me like I had lost my mind. Of course! Aro hadn't died yet. That little fucking midget took us back in time.

"Alec, please. Don't take me there. Look at me. Please? Just look at me. You haven't met me yet…you won't for about 90 years but it's me. Alec, its Bella."

He arched his eye brow then rolled his eyes. Yup. That's the Alec I first met. I did the only thing I could think to do. I ran to him so fast he barely had time to realize that I had moved. I crushed my lips to his and kissed him deeply. He tried pushing me off of him but he didn't succeed and then it was as if I had MY Alec back. He very gently rested his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him and deepened the kiss.

"Bella." He said against my lips. "Why does that sound so…right?"

"Because we love each other." I said against his lips. He kissed me harder and his hands tightened around me.

"I'm kissing a stranger yet, it's like I've known you forever. He said as he pulled away."

"Listen, Alec. You…the future you, is about to face the court. This is NOT good. You need to help me save you. Please?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm…from the future. Alec…the future you, and I have been brought here with Natalia by Ulrich. Something is not right about him and I think he's trying to get us killed. We need to find him and stop him please."

He looked at me confused as hell.

"Ulric is my best friend." He said softly, as if that solved everything.

"HE IS NOT YOUR FRIEND!" I shouted in his face and smacked him. He growled and held my wrist up.

He looked like he was about to snap my head off. As if some spark went off in his mind he brought my hands to his lips.

"I believe you. You are my mate, are you not?"

I nodded my head. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned down to kiss me again.

"Let's go save me."

I smiled as he took my hand. I motioned for Natalia to follow us but he stopped me.

"The human cannot come, she will surely die within minutes and there is nothing that I will be able to do to help her.

"I'm not leaving her behind!!"

"Bella you have to." Nattie's voice sounded from behind me.

"Absolutely not."

"Isabella."

"Bella." I corrected him…wait I just had to correct him. How did he know my name was Isabella?

"What did you just say?"

"I…I don't know how I knew that."

Nattie ran to him and put her arms around his waist. I went to grab her when there were noises, running footsteps from outside the door.

Alec pulled her arms off and faced me.

"Stay here if you must. I will go help…me." I sighed in relief.

He walked toward the door.

"Alec?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Please be careful…I love you."

He smiled at me utterly bewildered and walked out of the door. This was the second time in less than a half hour that I had to watch the love of my life walk away from me, straight into danger.

* * *

A/N: I am SO SO SO sorry for the delay in this chapter. I have been working alongside with Jazzvamp90 on a story called **"Quiet Fire"** it is under the pen name 2Evil-Pixies and can be found under my favorite authors and stories list. Check it out. I promise you will not be disappointed.

The updates for this chapter will not be as quick as I would like to, but I promise you I have not abandoned it. Alec and Bella will continue to go on their journey towards a happily ever after…

Again, **QUIET FIRE** is waiting to be read by all of you! Tell us what you think!


	19. Lost

**Alec's POV **

The sounds from the other end of the door were muffled. Even with my super hearing, the thickness of the wood impeded my being able to spy into what was being said. Even with the horror I was about to face directly, my mind kept wandering back to my Bella and Natalia. I spent so many years being miserable and evil and vile, uncaring, unsympathetic, cruel and destructive. Never in all of my years had I ever thought I'd be this lucky, that life would see past all of my imperfections and acts of monstrosity and grant me the gift of love and being loved...it all seemed too brief, and too full of heartache and drama. Still, it was more than I could have ever asked for; the love a woman, the love of a daughter. Two loves that made my whole world complete. I would not let some sorry excuse of a warlock, and some ambitious vampire, take that away from me. So it was with a heavy heart that I splintered the wood with the force of my fist to knock down the door. I would do whatever it took to keep them alive and out of harm's way – even if it meant sacrificing myself.

I'm not exactly sure what I expected to see; maybe some sort of trial – Ulric being his little mischievous self. What I _didn't_ expect was the scene before me... Marcus and Caius fighting, Felix and Demitri off into the far corners ready to fight along with Jane...and Aro, with little Ulric, standing in the middle, eyes blazing.

Shock doesn't come easy to me. I've seen way too much in my long life, but Aro...yeah, my mouth was hanging wide open.

"Ahh, Alec, why the frustration? For a moment there we thought u were the intruders. Come, son, well discuss your manner of approaching the court at a later time."

What. The. Heck?

My eyes moved from one corner of the room to another as I took a step back. This had to be some kind of trick, right? I saw him die. How could he be standing there walking and talking as if nothing ever happened?

I took yet another step back.

Jane arched her eyebrow and eyed me curiously. Marcus' stance stiffened as Caius narrowed his eyes at me.

"You no longer pledge allegiance to us, Alec?" asked Marcus, clearly reading my alliance to Aro and the rest of the Court. What in the world was going on? How was Aro alive?

….and what in God's name were they _wearing_? It was almost as if they had taken a page out of the 1910's

...and then it hit me.

It was 1908, and I remembered this day quite perfectly.

I was in the past.

Rogue vampires infiltrated the castle today. They were trying to spy on the Volturi to find a way to take over. I was sent to scout the palace out for the stealthy bastards who managed to find their way in undetected.

They weren't searching for Bella and me. They were searching for the traitors from back in 1908.

I mentally let out a massive sigh of relief as I corrected myself immediately. I only had one chance to pass unnoticed and these Volutri hardly let anything suspicious get past them. The little bastard brought us back to the past, I'm unsure as to why, but Aro hasn't died yet and Bella hasn't been born so no one would know of her existence. This was perfect. I adjusted my collar and stood straighter.

"Master, I do apologize. I could not hear what was going on behind these doors and I was unsure as to your safety. Come; let us get you out of the castle and into the safety of the dungeons. You are not safe here."

I was lucky. They didn't suspect me, no one, of course, except for the little devil Ulric who smiled mischievously at me.

They didn't hesitate in following my lead, which was good, but I couldn't shake the stare coming from Marcus. He knew something wasn't right.

"Where is your Volturi emblem, young Alec?" asked Marcus not even trying to hide his suspicions.

I automatically reached for the chain around my neck and felt the C ring Carlisle had given me with her ring on it.

"I…uh, I'm not sure." I said pretending not to know. "I found this ring a while back, I must have forgotten to wear the V today."

"Ahhh, young master." Began Ulrich. "I forgot to bring it. It fell on the floor of my chamber this morrow as you were assisting me with the move of my equipment." he winked at me and I turned to Marcus.

"Well, there you go."

I turned and continued walking. As we walked down the hallway past the spot where I had left Bella, I panicked slightly. I prayed that she wouldn't come waltzing out of a corner and be caught by this motley crew following just behind me.

I stopped listening closely for Nattie's heartbeat – Nothing. Good, they weren't here. I sped down the hall toward the turret the girls and I had arrived in. I needed them as far away from the exit as possible.

"Where are you taking us Alec?" Called out Jane. "The escape tunnels are the other way."

Luckily, with being a vampire, it's pretty hard to hesitate.

I turned around and got in my sister's face.

"Jane, you second guess me again and I will not hesitate to take you down for stalling the retreat. Don't you realize that whoever was smart enough to get into the castle may also be smart enough to block the tunnels leading OUT?"

Her face was stony as she shifted her gaze, looking passed me. That was her 'I'm trying hard not to kill you' look.

"Good. It appears reason and understanding has entered that hard head of yours." I snapped.

She hissed, but I was used to ignoring it.

Again, I continued our walk and again I was interrupted. Only this time it was by something entirely unexpected.

"Hello, brother."

It was…me.

Holy shit.

* * *

Bella's POV

I stared at the door. Really, what else was there for me to do as I waited for Alec? So much time passed I was starting to get antsy. It might have been an hour or so later when I heard a large crash and thud from behind me. I whirled around to find Nattie on the floor convulsing.

I rushed to her side but found that I had no clue what to do. I held her close to me but she continued to shake.

"H-he's…h-he's g-g-g-going to d-die." She stuttered, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as every inch of her seized.

"Natalia!" I said as softly as I could manage in my panic.

"Alec…." She breathed and went limp in my arms.

I stood there in shock and in horror as her eyes closed and her body stilled – as her heartbeat stopped.

"N-nattie? Baby?"

Nothing,

"Nattie?"

Silence.

"Natalia!" I screamed - a sound that was ripped from my chest, a call from my heart.

I looked down at the lifeless body of the teenager I had grown to love as family and wanted to die.

I buried my face in her hair and cried and cried without tears to shed.

I lost her. I lost Natalia.


	20. TickTock

**Natalia's POV**

Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…

The minutes seemed like hours, and the hour seemed like days. How long had we been waiting? I had my heart lodged somewhere in the back of my throat. What a wild ride my life had turned into. Who would have ever known that I would lose my wonderfully big, loving, caring family and find myself the daughter of sorts of two Vampires who once tried to have me for dinner? Huh…

My mind whirled in circle after circle thinking back on my mother, my sister and my cousins…my uncles and my father – all dead. Every single one of them died at the hands of the monsters just down the hall…the monsters my new dad was about to confront. I don't know what happened to me when I offered my blood to Bella, but a bond, stronger than is describable with words alone, formed between us. In a way, that is to be expected – that was something quite intense. What I did not expect was the just-as-strong connection I held with Alec. Oddly enough I could feel him…when he wasn't around. Having two of them now, well it is like a heavy mist weighing down on me. I can feel the anxiety of the present day Alec and the confusion and torn feelings from Alec of the past.

As we waited in silence, Bella passing back and forth driving me nuts (I mean, aren't vampires supposed to be still?) I was listening to the amplified sound of my wrist watch.

Tick…Tock…Tick…To-

And then a feeling so strong, scary and at the same time, so vile befell me. Vision after vision of horrible deaths of Alec washed over me. It was odd because I could see Alec killing Alec and I felt both intentions and emotions at the same time. Both eyes glared at each other, both with malice.

I felt myself falling. I felt a sharp pain on my left eye and then I felt strong cold hands embrace me. I tried to shout for her to leave me and save Alec but the words just wouldn't come.

_Come on, Nattie, you need to try harder. Spit it out!_ I thought to myself.

"H-he's…h-he's g-g-g-going to d-die." I managed to finally say. The visions of the two Alec's started to fade and I felt my body turn to ice. From somewhere off in the distance I heard Bella's voice say my name but all I could think about was Alec.

…and with that, his name was the last thing I ever breathed.

Bella's POV

The world was both entirely too vivid for such a dark moment, and too dark for such a shocking situation. Her words, although understood with the ears did not process clearly in my mind. How could it? Chose between leaving Natalia here alone and going to save Alec, or letting Alec take care of himself and possibly risk losing him while I mourned Natalia's death?

Natalia…what the hell happened? One minute she is fine and then…and then…

No, I could not lose her. I had to try and save her…but how? She didn't have a pulse.

I had to try anyway. I couldn't give up on her, not now.

Slowly I brought her wrist to my mouth. Slowly and not without cringing, I bit down. I thought about my venom. I let it fill my mouth and slide through her veins. I squeezed her arm trying to pump the blood manually into her system.

I remembered Natalia's blood. It was the only living blood I ever had and it was the most wonderful sensation, the rush of warmth and the sweetness of it as it made its way into my mouth, easing the ache in my burning throat.

Now…I was not only repulsed, but I had to fight a gag reflex I thought I no longer possessed. Oh, it was there alright. I continued my attack on her blood stream for six minutes and forty one seconds before I knew I had done all I could. I sat there on the ground, her lifeless body in my arms and I cursed the day I became a vampire, for now I was denied of the tears I longed to shed for this beautiful young girl who had her whole life ahead of her.

"I'm so sorry Natalia. I have failed you. I'm so sorry; so, so, so sorry." My voice cracked a time or two and I no longer cared if someone found me. I no longer cared if I was in danger. I would kill the person, dead or un-dead who dared come near her. The thought of it made a guttural growl escape from my lips and for the very first time I felt all the vampire within me. For the first time I lost who I was, Bella the girl stupidly in love, and immersed myself into Bella, the raging bitch of a vampire.

And then I realized that I was becoming something that both Natalia AND Alec would not agree with. What was I thinking? Nattie died trying to warn me of Alec's demise, the love of my life was in danger and I was sitting here acting like a child. Would I allow Nattie to have died in vain? I straighten my back and looked down at this angel's face.

"I'm sorry Nattie, but I have to let you go. I have to go help Alec." The sobbing was uncontrollable and it took all kinds of efforts to get the words out.

"I will not leave you here, sunshine. I will come back for you."

The venom wasn't working. She didn't stir and the smell of blood was pure. The venom never reached her heart – it never would. I have lost her for good. I couldn't save her family, I couldn't keep her safe as a human and I couldn't give her a chance to become one of us. I was a complete and utter failure.

But I would not fail again. I would save Alec. He is all I have left in this dark, terrifyingly tragic world.


	21. It's All Over

Alec's POV

It was like looking in the mirror when you're angry. His upper lip was curled and his fists were made into balls at his side. How was I going to get myself out of this one?

"Hello, _brother._"

At once Jane was at my side switching glances from me to the other Alec as if she were watching fast game of tennis. It took her two seconds to figure out that I was the one that did not belong. It took just as long for the others to come to that realization and I found myself curled up in the fetal position, crippled by my sister. An instant later I felt iron hands around my neck. This was it. This is how it was all going to end.

I was blinded with pain but it was all gone as soon as it came. I was almost too afraid to open my eyes. Was I dead? Was death that swift?

"Get up Alec. I don't know how much longer I can hold them off."

My eyes flung open only to find everyone frozen in place…no, not frozen. They were going in extra slow motion. Ulrich had his tiny arms up in the air, his head back yelling at me to move.

"What happened?"

"There's no time. We have to go…NOW!"

"What? Now? We need to get Natalia and Bella. They're in the other -"

"No, we can't Alec you don't understand. They will kill you. I can't stop time long enough to hold them back AND to transport us all back."

"BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE HERE TO BEGIN WITH!"

"You'll thank me later."

His hand moved, palm out, toward me.

"No!"

And then all that could be heard was the echo of my voice as the air around me grew cold. The silence that followed was overwhelming.

Rage bubbled up inside of me and I was on my feet in an instant racing towards Ulrich. I heard him mutter a quick, "Sorry" before he too disappeared. I whirled in every direction looking for him, but I knew he was gone. He was hiding and I would only be able to find him when he wanted to be found. I let out a roar and buckled to me knees. Bella and Nattie were left back in time and there was no way for me to find them. I was going to lose them for good. There was no way for them to survive in that era. The Volturi would have Nattie for desert and Bella, trying to save a human, would be their kill practice…_my_ kill practice. I punch the ground and fell face down to it. I was lost with desperation. It was over. It was all over.


End file.
